Soldiers of Death
by soitgoes-staygold
Summary: The current entirety of the stories revolving around Dean Winchester, Deadpool, Jason Todd, and Constantine. These four men are chosen by Death to help save the world from Thanos.
1. Chapter 1

It was the searing electrical jolt that forced its way through his body, shooting towards his heart that woke him. Jason Todd jerked awake, face grimacing in pain as the feeling subsided. He groaned as his body shifted on a soft mattress covered in a hideous purple floral duvet. Glaring at the offending pattern, Jason rubbed his masked face with a sigh.

"Mauve" a voice rumbled from beside Jason as the bed dipped from a body shifting. "The color you're looking for to describe that beauty of a comforter, is Mauve." Jason's head whipped to the side coming face to face, or mask to mask, with a head covered in a red mask with black and white covering the eyes. The body beneath the head was also covered in red and black with an assortment of pouches. Jason, however, took in the ridiculous amount of weapons and the two katanas strapped on the man's back.

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?" Jason growled as he reached for one of his many weapons only to find his hands coming up empty. The man just grinned beneath his mask while rolling off the bed with a fluid grace. "I doesn't matter who we are" comes a garbled reply. Jason arches a disbelieving eyebrow, "did you just quote Bane to me?" The red and black mask blinks back at him with a half mad grin. "Oh I knew it was one of you bird boys, don't like the reference much I can see, too many bad memories eh? Well I guess I shouldn't start mimicking the Joker any time soon, even if I did out crazy him once, but that's a story for another time. The names Deadpool my feathered friend, or Wade Wilson to those in this house," Wade rambled, unperturbed by the glare Jason was sending his way.

"The Merc with the Mouth," Jason deadpanned, of bloody course, he thought. Wade gave him a shit eating grin as Jason moved off the bed and glanced around the room. The room was lit by a floor lamp in the far corner casting a steady glow onto the beige walls. There was a door leading to a bathroom and one out to what Jason assumed to be a hallway. There were no windows only a few watercolor paintings one would normally find in a doctor's office. "You never answered my other question, where am I?" Jason asked getting to his feet. Wade turned towards him with a slow perusal of Jason's body eyeing the combat boots, jacket, mask, and red bird symbol on Jason's chest. "Deaths' house," Wade smirked, "come on, there's some other freaks like you and me you need to meet." Wade practically skipped out of the room leaving a bewildered Jason to follow.

Feeling vaguely out of his depth, Jason follows the merc with silent footsteps through the hall into an open living room and kitchen area. There was a sofa and loveseat facing a fireplace with a large painting of an eerie grey toned forest over the mantle. The kitchen was standard with dark marble countertops and a large oak table in the middle where two men sat playing cards. Jason paused as Wade made his way over to the fridge grabbing two beers and setting them down on the table. Wade nudged the remaining chair out for Jason as he took a seat next to the man with dirty blonde hair and a flannel. Jason eyed the other man sitting next to him as he popped the cap off the beer Wade gave him. The man was also blonde but thinner and wearing a tan trench coat with a red tie. Jason glanced back at Wade, "what the hell is going on?" he demanded. However, instead of an answer he felt a shock of electricity course through his body leaving him gasping and clutching the table.

"Ughhh you're dead kid," Wade stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, for him and the other two men at the table it was the most obvious thing. "Wade have some tack for fuck sakes, man" the guy in the flannel rolled his eyes. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. That's Constantine," Dean said with a wave towards the man sitting next to Jason. "John Constantine mate, and who might our newest addition be?" the British man asked with a cheeky grin over his cards. "You're John Constantine, the exorcist and magician?" Jason snorted in disbelief. "The way Zantana talks about you I was expecting someone a little more impressive" Jason remarked crossing his arms over his chest. "Ah well, she always did have a soft spot for me," Constantine replied. "So you must be one of the bird boys the Bat took in and judging by the attitude the angry black sheep of the family" Constantine smirked at Jason as he threw some chips into the pile on the table.

"That he is JC, this here is Jason Todd currently known as the anti-hero Red Hood. Poor kid has had quite the time dying and coming back from what I hear. Course can't be in the Bat family and expect everything to be a-okay. Honestly surprised the writers didn't do anything worse, but we can't all be me," Wade grinned with a thoughtful expression. Jason just stared at him, then looked at Dean and Constantine asking if that response was normal. "Wade kinda thinks his life is being written by some omniscient being," Dean responded to the unspoken question. Jason snorted as he took another sip of his beer. "Yeah laugh now kid, but he could be right. Until you hop dimensions or find out that a prophet has been writing bad fiction about you, I'd keep your judgements to yourself," Dean glowered at his cards and threw them on the table in defeat. Constantine reached forward collecting the chips from the middle of the table with a slow satisfied smile. Jason looks at Dean, "well, see, I've heard of Deadpool and Constantine, you, however, I got no clue as to who the hell you are so I'm not about to take you for anything other than a dumb hick who got himself killed," Jason sneered.

Jason hears Deadpool snort into his beer and sees Constantine shake his head with mirth. He looks around wondering what the joke is and realizes it's at his expense. With a disgruntled huff, Jason looks back at Dean and inclines his head giving Dean permission to speak. Dean gives Jason a look, "ahhhh, the classic Winchester bitch face. Not as good as Sam's mind you, but pretty spectacular in it of itself," Wade sighed dreamily. "Uh Oh and now it is directed at me," Wade snickered as Dean huffs out a breath in annoyance. "But in all seriousness, Hoodie, Deano here is not just some dumb hick. He is a dumb hick and one of the stars of the spectacular unknown novel series called Supernatural written by the illustrious Carver Edlund," Wade gushed as Dean and Constantine dealt another hand of poker. Jason continued to look at the merc, waiting for more information as to why some dumb hick would be in Death's house. Instead, Deadpool started going through a list of classic rock and metal songs and their importance to each episode of Dean's life. Jason looked at the other two men waiting for additional information.

Neither men added any additional information to what Deadpool had already said. Jason watched as Dean glared at Constantine who proceeded to outbid his counterpart. Dean's hands shifted over his chips catching Jason's attention. They were sturdy hands, strong and scarred. Jason knew the difference between hands worn from hard labor and hands worn from hard fights. Dean's hands were a combination of both, they were calloused and dirty with the slivers of silver scars running through them. _Maybe not completely a dumb hick,_ Jason noted.

"The Winchester here is in the same line of work as myself," Constantine began, "well you could say we deal with the same types of nasties. We don't, however, go about it the same way." Dean huffed, rolling his eyes at the Englishman and threw a few more chips into the pot. Deadpool was nodding along and grinning. It all seemed to be some big joke between the three of them that Jason wasn't privy to.

"I have style and finesse when dealing with my supernatural problems. Winchester here likes to, well how can I put this nicely," Constantine grinned at a growling Dean.

"Blow shit to Kingdom Come," Deadpool finished, slapping Dean on the back. "I've gotten better," Dean grumbled. "No you haven't," the other two men chorused. "You know what fuck you both, and kid we are all in Death's house because for fucks sake nobody else wants us and frankly I ain't ever going to heaven, hell, or purgatory again, I've done my time," Dean snapped, shoving his chair back and grabbing another beer out of the fridge.

Jason masked his features to hide his confusion, he glanced at Constantine who shuffled the cards with a lazy smile and his eyes already on Jason. "He's a might touchy our Dean," Constantine said, "granted you would be too if you had Heaven and Hell after you and your family for the majority of your life," Constantine finished with a half-hearted shrug. Jason looked back a Constantine with a puzzled frown, "I thought you had Heaven and Hell after you to." Constantine nodded to Jason's statement pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, "Oh I do, but there isn't anyone they can use against me. Unlike Winchester, I would never damn myself for someone," Constantine stated as he lit up. Jason's head snapped up at that statement, he glanced over at Dean who was in a heated argument over alternate dimensions with Deadpool.

Another jolt of electrical current caused Jason's body to spasm. He looked at Constantine and saw the man staring at him with an analytical head tilt. "Someone's trying to revive you" Constantine answered Jason's unspoken question. "Times different when you're dead, it moves a lot faster" Constantine added with a shrug at Jason's look of confusion.

Deadpool ambled over to them with Dean following. "What was it like the last time you were dead?" Deadpool asked with a poke to Jason's face. Slapping his hand away Jason looked at the merc, "how'd you know I was dead before this?" Jason gave a suspicious look to each man present. It never bode well if random strangers knew your past. "Kid you think the first time you die you get to see Death's humble abode," Dean snorted with an eye roll that grated on Jason's nerves. Jason gritted his teeth in refusal to answer.

"The Joker killed him," came a smooth voiced answer from across the room, "he went to Heaven, however, then was brought back to life." The four men turned at the sound of the voice, a chorus of three "hey Death" sounded. A skeletal figure covered in a black hooded robe carrying a scythe glided over to the table taking a seat at the head of the table between Dean and Constantine. Jason watched flabbergasted as the figure, Death, dropped a pie container in front of Dean who proceeded to clutch his hands over his heart in mock adoration. Jason watches the same scene play out with Deadpool but with chimichangas instead of pie. Constantine got a pack of cigarettes thrown down in front of him, which for some reason seemed slightly more normal to Jason, maybe it was because he had seen and knew how much the exorcist smoked. Dean and Deadpool inhaled their respective meals with inhuman gusto as Jason looked around in disbelief only to find Death looking at him. The skeletal figure was wearing a mocking grin, if there were facial features to describe it as such instead of just bone.

 _How can they possibly be used to this,_ Jason thought with a shudder. Death quirked an eyebrow, well he would have if he had eyebrows _They each see me differently,_ Death began as Jason's eyes widened, _you and Deadpool see me as the stereotypical Grim Reaper, all bones and cloak. Dean_ sees me as _a lean, sharp elderly man_ _while Constantine sees a bubbly goth girl._ Death's voice thrummed through Jason's head as he masked his face into a nonchalant expression. Jason chanced a glance over at the other men who had since finished their meals and all had some form of smug, satisfied look on their faces.

"Dean, Constantine, please tell me you did not ritualistically kill yourselves to ask to borrow my scythe," Death sighed looking at the two blondes. Both Dean and Constantine ginned, Dean a bit sheepishly and Constantine with his typical smirk. "I get why Dean is here, seeing as how he is the only one I allow to wield it," Death directed the comment at Constantine who shrugged unapologetically. "Figured the lad would want some company, didn't know we'd have a full house with Wade and the kid," Constantine explained as he pulled out another cigarette. Jason once again looked at Dean in a different light. The green eyed man's face went through an array of different emotions as they talked about him and settled on annoyance.

"So can I please borrow the scythe?" Dean asked, "I'm kinda on a tight schedule." Death gave him a blank look and sighed as he materialized his scythe and handed it to Dean. "You have two days," Death stated and with a wave Dean and Constantine vanished. Jason blinked and looked towards Deadpool who seemed put out that the other two men were gone. "Wade, your head has been reattached to your body, why are you still here?" Death asked the merc. Deadpool gave a dramatic sigh and with a flare of his arms proceeded to give an explanation as to how he could never leave his true love voluntarily. "We will see each other again Wade, most likely sooner than later," Death consoled the man, well as much as Death consoles anyone. Jason watched as Deadpool vanished out of existence, or was it back into existence, like Dean and Constantine.

Jason's body spasmed again as he and Death sat at the table. "I think it is time for you to wake up," Death remarked watching Jason shiver after the electrical jolts. "What, no, I want answers," Jason exclaimed as he felt himself drift out of the house. "Everyone always wants answers," Death sighed, "if you remember this when you wake, then go look for the others and ask them." Jason made an exclamation of annoyance as his eyes snapped open to a cave ceiling and Bruce staring down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sleek black muscle car parked outside the diner. The kind of car that was well loved and if it could talk would tell a person things they couldn't believe. The morning was a bright and crisp one, the last remnants of winter still lingering in the air as the driver, a tall man wearing jeans and a grey flannel, got out of the car and headed into the diner. The diner had that old school retro feel which seemed to accompany places that serve big greasy meals that hit the spot. The man paused at the bakery display looking over the assortment of pies, muffins, and pastries as he headed toward the man in the booth at the back of the diner. The man sitting in the booth was dressed in a black suit with a cane leaning against his side. He was older and lean, with a sharp angular face and hooked nose. He was sipping his coffee and eating the diner's special, a platter of eggs, hash browns, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and biscuits with gravy all stacked together like some sort of artery clogging breakfast sandwich.

"Hello Dean," the man said as Dean sat down across from him. "Death," Dean replied with a nod of his head. He looked around and didn't see any wait staff wondering if Death killed them all like he did the ones in the pizza place in Chicago. "Go get yourself some pie, I hear they're all delicious," Death nodded towards the bakery case. Dean got back up and grabbed a slice of both the pecan and apple pie. Sitting back down he noticed the slip of paper next to Death's hand. Indicating to it with a tilt of his head, Dean picked it up at Death's nod. It had a time, date, and coordinates written on it in Death's hand. "Please tell me that's not when and where I am going to die for good," Dean looked up at Death with a pleading face. Death looked back at him, "don't be stupid Dean, you know that's not how I work," he said in his dry, annoyed way which seemed to be characteristic of his interactions with Dean. Huffing in acceptance, Dean looked back at the coordinates and punched them into his phone. A warehouse in Gotham popped up, with an incredulous expression Dean glanced back up at Death who was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and challenging expression.

"We don't do Gotham. Nobody does Gotham. Why the hell does it have to be Gotham. Is this about that kid who was there when me, Wade, and Constantine were at your place?" Death cleared his throat to stop Dean's objections. Both men sat in silence, Dean with a pinched look on his face as he went back to eating his pie. Dean sat back after a few minutes with a sigh, "I know you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for something big. The fact that you are giving me anything is freaking me out a bit," Dean shuddered, it was never good if Death decided to step in and lend a hand. Death looked at Dean, "finish your pie. Oh and don't worry the wait staff is just asleep in the back," Death said with a twitch of his lips as he disappeared. Dean heaved a sigh of relief as he glanced back at the slip of paper. With a groan he stood up and left a hefty tip for the inconvenience of having Death in the diner. Dean walked back to the Impala with the weight of the slip of paper light in his hand but heavy on his mind.

The cashier of the fast food Mexican place was not impressed. Sure, the first time the man in the red and black mask had come in with guns and swords strapped to him had been terrifying, but he was a good tipper and that outweighed any peculiarities. The man always ordered what seemed to be a metric ton of chimichangas and tacos and ate every single one as he sat at a table arguing with himself. Today the order was no different, but when he sat at the table instead of arguing with himself he greeted someone who wasn't there. Shrugging the cashier turned to the next customer who was staring in fear at the man in red and black and awaited the next order.

"Death you're looking fabulous today if not a not a bit ominous. Should I buy you some food, are we counting this as a date. Does it count as a date if you have to ask if it's a date?" Deadpool greeted Death as he bit into the first chimichanga, dripping sauce down his scarred chin. "I thought you said we weren't going to be seeing each other for awhile, or was it just in the case of me getting gutted, blown up, decapitated, etc. etc. cause I am totally okay with making this a thing," the merc continued as Death just reached out and took a taco. "We are not making this a thing, sadly," Death admonished. "I am only here to give you this," a slip of paper was slid across the table to Wade who stuffed the rest of the chimichanga into his mouth as he picked up the paper. Deadpool noted the date, time, and coordinates and with an arching brow looked back up at Death. "What gives, you never do this sort of shit," Wade asked. He grabbed a taco and proceeded to devour it as he waited for Death's answer. The silence stretched on as Deadpool ate and Death watched, "Ughhh fine, don't tell me, why would you ever tell anyone anything other than something mysterious," Wade groaned and Death only smirked. "This have anything to do with Winchester and Constantine, cause you're only this suspicious with them," Deadpool speculated analyzing the being in front of him. "Oh, am I going to be a part of a crossover, can Red Hood be involved too, I liked that sassy jaded kid, so much anger," Deadpool rambled with a contemplative sigh at the end. "Just be there Wade, you will enjoy yourself, you always do," Death remarked before vanishing. _Who wouldn't want to work with Winchester and Constantine, they're freaking monster legends_ one box exclaimed, _probably all the people who've died because of them,_ the other one added. Deadpool nodded his head from side to side, "well worst comes to worst, this story is a shitty crossover." Wade gathered up the rest of his meal and slip of paper, made his way out the door and to his safe house to gather some more weapons and prepare.

The pub was a dingy place, catering to shadowy clientele who wanted to conduct business in private. The tap selection was excellent though, boasting twenty different beers from Sam Adams to the local craft brewery. Smoke wafted throughout the pub while the smell of spilt beer and over cooked meat permeated the air. A man in a tan trench coat and red tie with tousled blonde hair sat in the back corner of the pub. He was wearing a lazy smile curled around a cigarette which was directed at his companion, a pretty goth girl. There was a slip of paper resting between the two. The blonde toyed with the glass in front of him as he watched the girl with a careful nonchalant expression.

"Death, tell me you did not just feed Winchester pie and that's how you got him to agree to this," the man huffed as he raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. "I don't see what it matters how I got anyone to agree to anything, Constantine," Death reproached with a flick of hair. "Anyways if the majority of the supernatural knew that a little pie goes a long way with the oldest Winchester, we would have all been screwed long ago," Death smirked at Constantine from across her own glass. The exorcist rolled his eyes at that statement and picked up the slip of paper recognizing the coordinates. "You want me to go to Gotham," Constantine stated in disbelief. Death only nodded in the affirmative at the wide eyed stare. "Gotham is a cesspool, what the hell could be so important that not only your asking little ol' me, but Winchester and Wilson too," Constantine demanded in irritation. Death just tilted her head and looked at him. Constantine drained his drink and took a long drag from the cigarette. "It has to do with that moody kid doesn't it," Constantine groaned as he leaned back against the booth. "Bloody hell, this kid is going to be more trouble than he's worth isn't he. I mean he already doesn't know shit about anything outside of psychotic Gotham. Just please tell me he didn't raise anything nasty," Constantine pleaded much to Death's amusement. Death finished the rest of the drink and stood up. Turning to Constantine, "show up on time, stay under the radar and try not to piss the Bat off," Death requested before vanishing. "Easier said than done," Constantine muttered into his empty glass.

Death materialized in a one bedroom apartment in Gotham. The apartment was sparse and smelled of mildew, with a leaky faucet and angry voices coming from the alley outside. A young dark haired man slept sprawled out on the couch with a half eaten pizza laying on the floor next to him. A knife and the but of a gun peaked out from underneath the couch cushions as Death took in the sleeping form. To those who knew Death, they would say concern flashed across the skeletal face. But then again, those who know Death would also say to be fearful of whatever could cause Death concern.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a manic aura hovering around the lab as AC/DC blared through the speakers as Tony Stark flitted from one hologram projection to another. Projections for improvements on Widow's spider bites and new arrowheads for Barton were displayed across the screens. A suit was strung up in one corner showing scorch marks as JARVIS ran diagnostics. Two bots were wheeling around bringing tools and holding the fire extinguisher ready, while the third was in the corner with a dunce cap on its head. Death reached out and stroked along the arm of the robot as he watched Tony murmur to himself about increase electrical output. DUM-E whirred as Death continued to stroke the metal arm, Tony had yet to notice the others' presence and JARVIS could not detect the energy signature Death was emitting.

Death strolled over to the hanging Iron Man suit and casually studied its scarred remains. With a quirk of his lips he glanced back at the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Death found himself meeting the bewildered gaze of Tony Stark. The man was clutching a wrench as if to protect himself and glancing around suspiciously. "JARVIS, you there buddy. We kind of have an intruder," the inventor called for his AI. "Sir, I am detecting no anomalies or intrusions within the lab. It is possible you are hallucinating for you have been awake for 59 hours," JARVIS responded. "Yeah, no, definitely not seeing things. Old guy, real thin, doing a great impression of a walking corpse," Tony continued as he maneuvered closer to his suit. "Who are you and what do you want, also how'd you get in here? Cause that, that is a neat trick," Tony mused as he eyed the darkly clad figure.

"I have need of your talents Mr. Stark," Death began with a hand indicating to the general inventions in the lab. "As for who I am, well, I suppose you can call me Death, most everyone does," a smirk graced his features as Death's hands settled back on his cane. Tony's mouth did a lovely impression of a dying fish as he floundered for words. Visibly shaking himself, Tony stood up straighter. "Can I get you some coffee, tea, maybe the soul of a newborn child," Tony sassed before quickly snapping his mouth shut. Death only chuckled and indicated that they should sit down. Tony spun a wheeled chair over as Death took a seat on the couch Tony would sometimes sleep on when he couldn't bother to make it to his room.

"Please tell me you're not here to collect my soul," Tony pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes. Death only gave him a sardonic look as he reached into his coat pocket and took out a small, leather bound book. Death held the book out indicating for Tony to take it, Tony gave a small wince, "I don't like to be handed things," he said at Death's arched eyebrows. Death tossed the book at Tony who reflexively caught it and began thumbing through it. Most of what Tony saw didn't make sense. The book was filled with diagrams, lists of ingredients, combat techniques, weaponry, and things Tony couldn't tell head from tails of. Every page seemed to be written in a different language at first before it changed to English before Tony's eyes. He looked up at Death in awe. "I need you to make some weapons for me Mr. Stark," Death intoned. Tony's back immediately stiffened, he didn't do that anymore, he only made weapons for the Avengers, to protect the world. There was no way in hell he was making weapons for something that claimed to be Death, however possible that was.

"They are not strictly for me," Death answered Tony's unspoken objection. "If they are made correctly they will only be able to be wielded by those who are worthy," Death continued to appease Tony's reluctance. "So, Thor," Tony smirked as he continued to flip through the book. "No. Thor is a worthy Asgardian no doubt, but not in the way these weapons require," Death stated. "You will need to find a partner, someone who can wield the magic in order to lay it into the weapons," Death instructed as he stood up from the couch and made to leave. "This needs to be done Mr. Stark. Can you be the Merchant of Death again?" Death questioned as he looked at Tony speculatively. "There is literally no one in this world who uses magic that I like," Tony deadpanned with an exaggerated eye roll. "Then look off planet," Death smirked and vanished leaving a dumbfounded genius in his wake. "If that's some subtle hint about contacting a certain god you can forget it!" Tony bellowed after the disappearing entity. With an aggravated huff, "Merchant of Death again, this time literally for Death," Tony mumbled as he tossed down the book and motioned for JARVIS to shut everything down, he needed to sleep for once.


	4. Chapter 4

The warehouse was located harborside of Gotham, with Gotham's Sound seeming a murky black sheet with few boats bobbing in the water next to it. Steel shipping containers were stacked along the warehouse's sides in rows creating a maze and casting shadows along the edges of pathways. Silent footsteps made their way along one path towards a side entrance of the warehouse. The dark, overcast night in Gotham made it easy for the footsteps to slip through the shadows unnoticed. Constantine was a man accustomed to shadows, he knew how to use them to the best of his advantage, playing off the darkness with tricks and illusions. However, Gotham's shadows belonged to someone else and he knew well to remember that. Constantine picked the lock on the side door and eased it open on squeaky hinges, flinching as the sound echoed in the stillness of the night. If he made it out of this without running into the Bat, Constantine was going to have some choice words with Death over her rendezvous location.

The warehouse was stereotypical, a massive room with metal walkways going around the edges with three through the middle and chains hanging down from the rafters with storage crates stacked in rows. Constantine walked along a side wall, making his way deeper into the warehouse. He was to meet the others at 3 am and wanted to familiarize himself with the layout in case things got ugly. With the group he was meeting, things would undoubtedly get ugly. As he walked along the aisles, Constantine drew a few protection wards on the walls. He and Winchester had a system when doing team ups and so far it saved their asses more than once. Since Constantine arrived first, he would draw the protection symbols while Winchester made sure no one followed. It was a decent system, but one could never be too careful, especially in Gotham. Constantine knew there was no way from preventing the Bat from lurking around and eavesdropping, but at least they wouldn't get any other nasty surprises.

Constantine finished off the last ward as he heard the crunch of footsteps and a hushed argument. He turned just as Dean and Wade came into view, both gesturing wildly as they argued over what seemed to be about the best ways to make explosives in a pinch. Wade was claiming he'd once used nothing but a crate of jalapenos, tequila, and a match at one time in a little Mexican village, much to Dean's obvious disbelief. Shaking his head, Constantine watched as Dean checked out the wards as Wade continued to regale him with his tale of using jalapenos as explosives.

"How's everything look out there?" Constantine interrupted Wade's ramblings as Dean turned back to him. "All's quiet, it's making my skin crawl," Dean grumbled as he checked his weapons. "Oh, I sure as hell hope we get to meet him. It would be quite the honor," Wade stated, nodding his head at nothing. Constantine snorted, "you sure as hell hope we don't have a meet and greet with the Bat. That's the last thing we need, the situation is suspicious enough as it is."

A figure dropped down in front of them clad in a leather jacket, jeans, biker boots, and a top with a red symbol splashed across the chest. "He's not here yet, give it a few minutes," the voice from behind a red helmet spoke. Wade and Dean both re-holstered their guns as the person spoke and Constantine relaxed his posture back into a cocksure stance. "So why is it Red Hood, when it is clearly a helmet," Wade wondered as he flicked Jason in the head. Jason grabbed Wade's wrist and twisted earning a jab to his knee from Deadpool. "Come on guys, stop dicking around," Dean snapped as the two wrestled with each other, Deadpool laughing and Red Hood cursing. Grumbling they both stood up and glared at Dean causing Constantine to chuckle and Dean to flipped him the middle finger.

"Alright lads, we all know why we're here," Constantine began only to be interrupted by Jason. "Actually, no we don't. All's I know is there was a slip of paper with these coordinates and a date and time left on my table," Jason groused at the other men. "Yeah it was from Death, now moving on," Dean rolled his eyes and indicated for Constantine to continue. Jason whipped his head around to glare at Dean, which lost its effect from behind the helmet. "I don't know, people tend to underestimate Dean, he doesn't look like much," Wade muttered to himself as he looked back and forth between Jason and Dean. Constantine cleared his throat bringing three heads around in his direction, "Death needs our help. The lovely lady has clearly gotten herself in quite the predicament, why it involves you kid, I haven't the foggiest." Constantine took out a cigarette and lit up taking a long drag.

A chill swept through the warehouse, raising the hairs on the backs of the men's necks. The shadows shifted around them and Constantine glanced towards the rafters. "Yeah, he's here," Jason muttered as he looked towards the far corner of the ceiling. A grappling hook sounded as a massive black shape swung down to land a few feet from the three men. Constantine watched as Jason raised one of his guns towards the towering black figure. Dean started in confusion at the motion, "wait, I thought you were his protege or something?" Dean looked at Jason. "No no no Deano, Joker here killed Jason and well, Batman didn't, you know, gank him back," Deadpool whispered, he was a ball of energy, barely able to contain himself at meeting the legendary Batman. Dean's head snapped around from looking at Wade to glare at Batman in disbelief. "You let some psycho clown kill your kid and didn't do anything about it," Dean snarled as Wade shifted from foot to foot next to him, eagerly waiting to introduce himself.

Constantine winced and glanced down at Dean's tone knowing the hunter wasn't going to get an answer from the Bat. He looked back up to see Batman and Dean staring each other down with Jason still pointing his gun at his father figure. Wade was having a moment of starry eyed obsession and ogling the Dark Knight while whispering to himself. Batman shifted drawing Constantine's attention back to the three disgruntled men with familial issues. "Dean, luv, you ain't going to get shit out of the Bat so just drop it. Jason's a big boy he can take care of his own daddy issues," Constantine tried to placate the irritated hunter. Jason whipped his head around to glare at Constantine for the daddy issues comment, the gun stilled trained on Batman. Dean scoffed, "I just want to know what kind of moral code allows for a maniac to murder your kid with no deadly repercussions." Constantine rubbed his forehead, walked over and grabbed Dean, bodily moving him away from the two vigilantes. Wade took the opportunity to whisper, "probably not something to bring up Winchester if they are trying to bury the hatchet." Constantine nodded in agreement while Dean just snorted and took his place next to the merc.

"Jason, mate, lower your gun we have things to discuss," Constantine ordered trying to get them back on track. Jason rolled his shoulders slipping the gun back in its holster. "Alright gentlemen, Batman this here is Dean Winchester and Deadpool, lads this here's Batman. Introductions done, let's get this shit over with. No offence Bats but this actually has nothing to do with you so if you would be so kind as to leave," Constantine smirked, knowing full well Batman wasn't going anywhere. Constantine was right, instead a gravelly voice snapped out into the silence, "you brought this to Gotham, you made it my business." Wade made a contradictory noise in the back of his throat, "well, actually, and no offense intended, really it's an honor, but Death, my lady love, my constant companion, apple of my eye, my better half, the peanut butter to my jelly," "Get on with it Deadpool." "right sorry, Death sent us here, so take it up with her at your own risk." Wade smirked at Batman as Dean crossed his arms and Constantine let a lazy smile grace his features.

"He's real B, you remember when you had to resuscitate me a few weeks back. Well when I was dead, I was in Death's house and these three were there too. I was kind of hoping I imagined it all," Jason muttered into the darkness. Batman's face didn't change there was only the slight stiffening of his posture at the mention of Jason coding in the cave. Batman turned to look back at Constantine, "right, so what would Death want with the four of you. I can understand you, Constantine, with your profession, and Deadpool with the intel I have gathered on you," the deep voice remarked, "but Jason, what could he possibly do for Death." Constantine shrugged and looked around the group, eyes settling on Dean, Dean who would be seen as a wildcard to both Batman and Red Hood. Dean, the only person who has the ability to harness Death's power and use the scythe, the only one to have really ever worked with Death.

It was Dean who spoke up. "I figure it has to do with how we've died and I guess the amount of times," Dean shrugged as he rubbed his jaw. Jason cocked his head looking at Dean, "what? I mean how many times could you have died," he scoffed. Dean just gave an award winning grin, "are we counting Tuesdays?" Wade chuckled and started humming some 80s rock song with a catchy tune causing Dean to smack him on the head. "Dean is partially right, but more so it has to do with all of your relationships with me," a disembodied voice spoke from the shadows. Batman tensed and whirled around noting the source as a hooded skeletal figure emerged. "Mr. Wayne. Oh, I mean Batman," Death acknowledged with a condescending expression. Both Dean and Wade's jaws dropped at the revelation as Batman's body tensed further. "Who are you?" Batman growled at the cloaked figure. All four heads turned to look at the vigilante with varying dumbfounded expressions. It was Dean who vocalized the incredulous,"really!?" Never taking his eyes off the new figure, Batman addressed Dean, "you expect me to believe that this man is the incarnation of Death." Three out of the four heads empathetically nodded. "B, you fight weirded things on a regular basis, why is it so hard to believe that Death could have a physical embodiment?" Jason reasoned with a glance towards the hooded figure. Batman barely turned his head in acknowledgement of the statement and question, but didn't answer.

Constantine took out another cigarette and lit up only to hear Wade's phone start ringing. Shoving his hand in one of his pouches, Wade pulled out a red and black phone. "Hi, you've reached your friendly neighborhood merc, if you need to…" " _Deadpool?! What the hell are you doing answering this number?"_ "Tony Stark, buddy, how've you been, still not angry about that plane are you, I swear I'll get you another," " _Deadpool just shut up and tell me what's going on. Why are you answering the number from a book Death gave me?"_ "Whoa, Death gave you my number and a book that is so badass, oh she is here by the way, I'll let her know you say hi." Constantine reached out and grabbed the phone from Wade before things could get even more sidetracked. He looked over at Death who had vanished in the ensuing chaos that was Deadpool answering a phone.

"Mr. Stark, I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting, the names John Constantine," " _The exorcist? Yeah I've heard of you, SHIELD has you on their watch list."_ "Ah, not surprised, but thanks for the heads up. Now what is this about Death giving you a book?" " _Well I'm glad it actually was Death and not some crazy, but, uhh, yeah, it's a book with a bunch of stuff in it that makes barely any sense to me. He said he needs me to build some weapons for a few worthy people."_ "So, you are going to be the Merchant of Death again," Constantine chuckled as he looked at the four faces around him. They were all tense listening in for the slightest clue as to what else was going on. " _Hah, yeah, I guess I am. This number was in the back of the book and I figured I'd give it a call, didn't think I'd get patched through to the Merc with the Mouth though,"_ Tony scoffed on the other end of the line. Constantine let a small smirk grace his lips before asking, "What exactly did Death say to you Mr. Stark?" " _Tony, please. He said something along the lines of building weapons for worthy people and that I would need a partner powerful enough who could wield the magic that needs to be laid into the weapons. I also think he subtly hinted that the person was Loki,"_ Tony complained.

Dean's head shot up at that comment, "no way are we working with the trickster god, and this time the actual trickster god, not just Gabriel in disguise." " _Ummm, who's that_?" "Just and associate of mine and Deadpool's," Constantine glared at Dean to keep his mouth shut. " _Right. Well, I guess I will let you know when I have something for you. Are we on a timetable, cause this may take some tinkering." "_ Having Death contact humanity is never good, so as quick as you can." " _Got it, no messing around. I call back later, or better yet we should meet up. Bring your associates to the tower sometime next week, I think we all need to be on the same page." "_ Good plan, we will be there," Constantine hung up and tossed the phone back at Wade. "Well this just got a little more exciting," Wade grinned, sticking his thumbs through his belt loops. "More like dangerous. The greatest weapons manufacturer is making weapons for Death, well us too I guess," Dean stated with a glance towards Batman and Jason who were deep in conversation.

Both men turned back towards Constantine, Dean, and Deadpool, Batman's face impassive and Jason's obscured by the helmet but his body was rigid with angry lines. Constantine arched an eyebrow at both men as smoke curled out of his mouth. "I will be expecting updates," the Bat growled at Constantine and then vanished. Jason huffed out an irritated breath, "he'll be at the meeting with Stark too, cause it's always such a great idea to have those two in a room." Taking a page out of his former trainer's book, Jason disappeared into the shadows leaving Constantine, Dean, and Wade alone. "We're totally fucked, aren't we," Dean commented as he and Wade started to walk out into the grey shadows of Gotham. Constantine paused before joining them, feeling eyes on his back. Looking through the darkness he noticed a cut mark going through one of his wards, "yeah mate, we're fucked."


	5. Chapter 5

Holograms surrounded Tony Stark, the low blue lights glaring information at him. He hadn't seen any other light in days other than the blue glow from the holograms and his arc reactor. His low slung jeans and t-shirt were covered in grease and sweat, his dark brown hair resembling Einstein. The hologram in front of him displaying a complicated summoning ritual specific to trickster gods. Groaning, Tony rubs his face, "Jarvis, I'm going to need you to order 5 gallons of lambs blood and, what the hell is a bone of a lesser saint, anyway, find me one of those too." "Of course Sir. I assume you want these purchases off the record," JARVIS intoned as Tony rolled his eyes towards the cameras in the room. "I think that goes without saying J, can't imagine what Pep would say if she saw this shopping list," Tony shuddered as his fingers flicked over the hologram. He was studying the complex summoning circle that was to be drawn on the floor of the lab when a lean black shape appeared behind the screen.

"My God, that's your thing isn't it, you just completely embrace the stereotype of death by popping up and giving some poor bastard a heart attack," Tony exclaimed as Death walked through the hologram. "Please Mr. Stark, it's not like I would tell you 'all we are is dust in the wind' if you asked me the meaning of life," Death smirked in response. "Please don't tell me you have a sense of humor," Tony's eyes were comically wide at the thought as he closed out all the holograms but the one with the summoning circle. "Mr. Stark, I am eternal, excuse me for trying to live a little," Death reproached as he examined Tony's work on the ritual. Tony continued to blink owlishly, "Oh my God, I'm really dead and you're just humoring me, that's what this is," glared Tony Death's only response was an eye roll.

"When will you be able to complete the ritual?" Death instead changed the subject causing Tony to snap back into action. Rubbing a hand through his greasy hair, Tony cringed at the feeling as he asked JARVIS. "The ritual will be able to be performed tomorrow night, barring any unforeseen complications," JARVIS politely responded to the inquiry. Death nodded in acceptance causing Tony to let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he was holding. Tony began to fidget as he and Death continued to stand in his lab. He opened his mouth to speak but at Death's raised eyebrow, quickly shut it again. "You want to know why," Death sighed with an expectant glance toward the inventor. With a rub over his arc reactor Tony hesitantly nodded, "not why me, cause let's face it I know why you picked me, but why Loki?" Death's hands moved to both cover his cane, the large white ring glinting in the glow of the hologram. "Why not Loki, your world now has ties with Asgard and he is a powerful and competent sorcerer," Death responded as he watched Tony rub his head in agitation.

Tony huffed with an incredulous look, "I don't know, maybe because not too long ago he tried to enslave the human race and killed thousands of innocent people." Death just bobbed his head in acceptance of Tony's point. "You assume Loki is evil when he decided to attack your world for power when no Asgardian has ever shown any previous inclination to do so," Death stated and Tony nodded in agreement, "yet Earth was never the throne Loki desired, so why attack Earth. Why attack Earth when there are new powerful, unknown forces able to defend it. That is not wise battle strategy for a would be king. That is not wise strategy for someone who wishes to rule over a world," Death finished, his head tilting to look at Tony. Tony was staring hard at Death, his forehead pinched and eyebrows furrowed. "Someone was using him, testing the strength of Earth, who?" Tony demanded. "Do the ritual and make the weapons, be quick about it," Death commanded. Tony groaned and rolled his shoulders to release some tension. "Fine, then at least tell me who the people Deadpool is working with are," Tony said with a half hopeful look on his face.

Death bowed his head in acquiescence, "John Constantine, you've heard of him, yes, well there is not much else to say then. Most of what you hear is true, the man is a con artist, gifted in the ways of the dark arts and exorcism." Tony nodded, he had two files already made up on Deadpool and John Constantine, they were not the unknown elements. "What about the guy who said something about Loki being Gabriel or whatever that was?" Tony wanted to know, he hated the unknown. A look crossed Death's face, if Tony didn't know any better he would have called it fond exasperation. "Dean Winchester, contrary to Constantine, most of what you will find on him is not true. As for the Loki or Gabriel thing, well you will just have to ask him about that," Death said with a small secretive smile. "Do these guys know what they're up against? Cause, I don't want to be leading some half assed team of amateurs," Tony complained. "Mr. Stark, when it comes to dealing with me, these men have the most experience short of God," Death chuckled as he blinked out of existence. Tony threw up his hands in exclamation as the dark entity vanished. "J, start securing the lab for the ritual and have some guest rooms made up, we have company coming tomorrow," Tony informed his AI as he shut down the lab and headed for the shower and his bed, tomorrow was going to be a once in a lifetime kind of day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to thee CW, Marvel, and DC

The Avengers Tower was a mixture of the epitome of what the modern world had to offer and what the future would bring. It was a bright, shining obelisk straining towards the sky casting a protective shadow over the city of New York. Dean hated it. He grimaced and glared at the offending structure while standing in front of the entrance. A smug chuckle sounded from the side of him as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "Mate, there isn't a reason to have it out for cities," Constantine smirked around his lit cigarette as he squeezed Dean's shoulder. "Overpopulated pits of evil and despair is what they are," Dean grumbled as they moved into the lobby of the building ignoring Constantine's grin.

The lobby was just as impressive as the exterior, but Dean and Constantine couldn't experience it to the fullest. As soon as they entered the two blondes immediately noticed the mass of security guards surrounding a person wielding two katanas. The rest of the lobby was deserted having been cleared out for safety. Both men chuckled at the site before them, the guards clearly outmatched and Wade having a blast. "Please do not tell me you just walked in the front door," Dean called to the merc as he and Constantine headed towards the commotion. Wade looked over with a grin under his mask as a few of the guards turned towards Dean and Constantine. "I figured it would be the last thing Stark would have expected," Wade exclaimed as he bashed a security guard over the head when one got to close. "Well, that is true I suppose. Would have thought you'd scale the side of the building," Dean snorted as he took out the two guards advancing on him. "I'm sure Stark here has some high tech defense system to prevent that from happening," Constantine added as he watched the two men disable the remaining guards, Wade with more flourish and zeal than Dean.

The private elevator chimed just as the last security guard hit the floor. Iron Man strolled out with the faceplate up revealing Tony Stark's annoyed expression. Tony glanced at the three men and his security guards littering the ground. "Well, I'm glad they could provide you with a workout Deadpool," Tony commented with an exaggerated sigh, "follow me, the others are already here." The four men clamored into the elevator, Dean staring in awe at the Iron Man suit. The elevator ride was awkward with Wade singing along tunelessly with the elevator music. The doors opened on one of the top most floors. As the men exited, Tony punched in the code for his lab and motioned them inside. Once inside, Tony's suit disassembled around him vanishing into the floor much to Dean's disbelief and entertainment.

The lab was bright, home to inventions and technologies Dean could not begin to name. It was a stark contrast to the two looming dark figures in the center of the room. Jason Todd was outfitted in his normal gear sans the helmet but with a red mask covering his eyes. While the Batman looked ominous in full regalia, casting shadows outwards to repel the fluorescent lighting. Tony approached the two men motioning for everyone to take seats on the surrounding chairs and couch. Tony grabbed Death's book from his bench while Dean and Constantine ended up thigh to thigh on the couch as the other men claimed the chairs.

Dean watched at Tony made a quick hand gesture as blue holograms popped up in the center of the chairs and couch. Files with images and information on all the men present were showing across the screens. Dean started to sweat as he tried to calmly look at his designated file. He thought Charlie had destroyed all evidence against him and Sam when they took on Dick Roman, apparently nothing can be hidden from Tony Stark. Dean subtly glanced around, gauging the reactions of the men around him. Wade and Constantine already knew about his run-ins with the law, but the other three who have sworn to uphold the law in their own ways, Dean was unsure of. Nothing could be gained from looking at Batman's face while Jason's face registered mild surprise for a fleeting moment. Stark was outright glaring at Dean with a contingency plan to call the authorities already in place.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't haul your insane ass to a padded cell," Tony threatened Dean as an Iron Man gauntlet flew to attach itself to his hand. Dean jutted his chin in defiance as his hologram file became larger and gained the attention of everyone in the room. "Oh please, you know who Batman is, I think that's worth more than some long dead serial killer who's never actually killed anyone," Dean snapped at the billionaire. "On top of that I am also sitting here in your sanctuary, enhancing it with my awesomeness I might add, me, Deadpool, who has killed and maimed countless individuals, oh yeah and that's for money, and while we are on the subject of killing sorry for killing you in that other dimension," Wade added with a nod to Stark as he reached over and patted Dean's knee. Tony minutely shook his head in disbelief at Wade's antics then turned his attention back to Dean. Dean just cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms in retaliation, mumbling an apology as he bumped Constantine.

Tony snorted an objection at the points of defense raised by Dean and Wade. To his left Batman shifted quickly gaining everyone's attention. Dean looked over and saw the Dark Knight staring directly at him, he raised his head meeting the gaze levelly. The group stared in awe as the cowl was pushed back revealing dark sweaty hair and penetrating blue eyes. Dean kept his gaze level and revealed nothing about the uncharacteristic display. A smooth voice, just as deep as Batman's but less gravelly spoke, "Stark, if you possess half the brain capacity I think you do, you should be able to determine the truth from the lies regarding Mr. Winchester here." "Dean, it's Dean, Mr. Winchester was my father," Dean automatically responded, "Bruce Wayne," replied Batman as he reached out to shake Dean's hand. Constantine was smirking next to Dean, hiding his surprise at the the turn of events.

Bruce and Dean released each other's hands as Bruce looked at Jason who was frowning thoughtfully. Looking back at a shocked Tony Stark, Bruce continued to address the subject of Dean's criminal history. "If you don't already know, Dean specializes in the supernatural much like Constantine. However, his seems to be a family business mostly involving his brother and a few others viewed as family. If you look at the cases the killings started before the Winchesters appeared in town then stopped around the time they would leave. I'm sure you can see where this is going. Stark, you have dealt with aliens and superhuman beings, why is it so hard to imagine something supernatural framing Dean and his brother," Bruce lectured while flicking through the different aspects of Dean's hologram file.

Bruce looked back at Dean, "I could not save Jason like you could save your brother," he solemnly began, "I could not seek revenge for Jason like you could, what I have is my duty and morals, my one rule to prevent me from becoming like the criminals I catch, I can harness the darkness but never join it." Dean looked quickly at Jason, noting the slight loss of color to the kids skin tone and the furrowed brow. Turning back to Bruce, Dean could understand the situation the man put himself in, but that didn't mean he had to agree with it. "I have damned myself, on more than one occasion, I have become everything I've hated and have crawled my way back from the abyss. But I didn't do it alone, I had my brother and best friend there to pull me back from the edge. Sometimes you have to become the monster in order to stop evil, but you always have to come back to humanity. That's what family is there for and if you think any one of your kids wouldn't drag you back from the darkness, then you deserve to be alone in your vengeance," Dean claimed as his hands clenched and shook. The lab was dead silent, even Wade was quiet though his mouth was dropped to the floor. Constantine cleared his throat trying to diffuse the tension, "alright lads, I think we've had enough opinions for one day, let's get this bloody ritual done."

Tony, recovering from the unexpected scene, quickly brought up the screen with the ritual on it showing the men what needed to be drawn and spoken. Bruce pulled the cowl back over his head and the ominous presence of Batman came back. In silence, Dean and Constantine quickly drew the summoning circle in lambs blood on the floor of the lab while Wade and Tony began placing the items in their designated positions. Overall the ritual was simple, Dean just hoped the real Loki would show up and wasn't a complete dick like Gabriel. The men stood back as Constantine stepped into the summoning circle and began the ritual. The lights and the holograms in the lab immediately shut off as the first pulse of magic coursed through the air, plunging everything into darkness. An eerie green light began to throb in the middle of the circle as Constantine finished the last lines of the summoning. The lab lights flickered back to life as Tony was hurled across the room, crashing into one of his benches. Constantine took a half step back as a tall, lean figure in black and green leather with gold accents appeared in front of him. The figure was facing the direction Stark was thrown in and lethally strode forward to seize Tony by the throat. However, before he could reach the genius another lean figure in black blocked his path.

Loki abruptly stopped, staring at the figure in mild horror. Tony clamored to his feet and slid behind the figure for safety, having no desire to be tossed out his window again. "Death," a smooth, richly cultured voice came from the man in black and green leather. "Loki," Death replied with a sardonic lilt. "So it was you who gave these mortals the ritual to summon me, why?" Loki demanded with a wave of his hand acknowledging the others in the room. "I think you know why Rock of Ages," Tony piped up as he strode out from behind Death and over to Dean and the others. Loki followed Tony's movements with sharp calculating eyes, taking in each one of the men present. He must have come to the conclusion that they were no threat, for he relaxed his stance and ambled over to the center of the room. Death followed and took a seat on the couch indicating for the others to take seats as well. Dean sat down on the couch and watched as Loki conjured a plush chair for himself.

Loki looked on speculatively as Dean and Constantine arranged themselves on the couch with Death. "Do make the necessary introductions Stark," Loki sneered at the inventor who glared in return. "Dean Winchester, John Constantine, Deadpool, Batman, and Red Hood," Tony stated as he gestured to each man. "Two nobody's and two more, what are you calling them now, superheroes," Loki scoffed, "why did you have me summoned?" The question was directed at Death but it was Tony who answered, "we want to know who the big baddie is you were working for when you tried to conquer Earth." Loki froze staring slack jawed at Death. Death just calmly gazed back as the trickster tried to find his words. "Look man, Death contacted us looking for assistance. So what can you tell us about the guy," Dean interjected when Loki still couldn't answer.

"Thanos," Loki breathed the name on a whisper. The god of lies visibly shuddered at the name causing Dean and Constantine to share a look of unease. "Alright, so who is this Thanos?" Jason spoke up with a gruff voice. Loki looked off past a point over Jason's shoulder, "the Mad Titan is another name he goes by. He ends worlds, destroys all life in his path, and all in the name of his love for Death." Dean turned his head to look at Death, "dude, you got an admirer and a crazy one at that." Death just levelled a look at Dean, one that is specifically reserved for the hunter. "I don't understand," Loki continued still staring off into nothing, "why now, why protect Earth?" Loki questioned finally looking at Death. Death looked away with a sigh, "I am more active here, Earth is full of the most fragile forms of life. But, there are powers here, old ancient powers that are on par with me. This is the only world with the capabilities of stopping Thanos, if it is not here, well, I'm sure you understand." Dean looked down at his scarred hands which were hanging loosely between his knees. He knew about some of those ancient powers and he knew Constantine did too, but what did the others have to do with this. Death continued to speak drawing Dean's attention back. "This world has an interesting mix of both freedom and fate," Death said with a meaningful glance at both Dean and Constantine, "it will need to be enough to stop Thanos. The destruction of Earth will throw the universe out of balance." Dean snorted, "and you're all about balance," he finished with a quirked eyebrow towards Death.

Loki was looking back and forth between the two trying to puzzle out the relationship. Giving up momentarily he instead addressed another issue, "what is the other reason for my summoning?" Death nodded towards Tony, "I need you and Stark to make some weapons for me. It requires highly technical and delicate magic which only you can perform." Loki smirked and nodded in acceptance, he would enjoy the opportunity to rattle Stark's temper and to get his hands on some of Death's spells. Tony only groaned and rubbed a hand over his face as Wade snickered off to the side. Death gave a satisfied hum as he patted Dean and Constantine's knees and vanished. Tony began to grumble as Loki stood up and began tinkering with things around the workshop. "Well, I have rooms made up for everyone if you want me to show you around," Tony began to lead the men to the door. A chorus of dissension sounded behind him with Dean's, "no way in hell am I staying in some loud, dirty city," being the loudest. Tony whipped around telling Dean it was free room and board which quickly shut the hunter up. Constantine and Wade followed next to Dean as Loki elected to stay in the lab, but was quickly shot down by Stark. Batman and Red Hood followed the others out the door, but quickly vanished from sight, presumably heading back to Gotham rather than stay with Stark.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to the CW, DC, and Marvel

Notes: Dean still has the handprint scar from Cas, just cause I want it.

The punch caught Dean clean across his jaw as Jason gave a vicious smile and countered the sweep aiming for his legs. They had been going at it for a while, Jason clearly superior in his abilities and fighting style, but Dean hanging on by sheer determination and a lifetime of fighting things bigger, stronger, faster and more immortal than him. Jason could figure a lot out about a person from how they fought. Dean was quick, aggressive, and lethal but he fought as though he was used to having someone fight beside him. Jason figured that someone was the less than mentioned brother or friend. Not that it was any concern of his, but Jason did wonder where the brother and friend was, Dean didn't seem like someone who gave up on his loved ones easily. Bruce and Dean's conversation rang through Jason's head days after they all had met causing him to wonder about the hunter. It was a distraction he didn't need, Jason wasn't there to make friends, he should be figuring out what Death needed from him. A jab to his abdomen jarred Jason from his thoughts. He quickly grabbed Dean's forearm spinning him and slamming his opponent onto his stomach on the mats, knee digging into Dean's back holding him immobile. Jason heard a grunt as Dean tapped out and smoothly rose to his feet as Dean struggled to roll over and sit up.

"Man, I am too old for this," came a grumbled reply that Jason just had to smirk at. It was a good sparring session even if Dean was really no match for him, Jason could appreciate the power with which Dean fought. Both men were sweating and gulping down water as they walked towards the showers on the far side of the gym. Stark had spared no expense when building this facility, it could handle a both a supersoldier and a god. However, growing up in Wayne Manor, Jason was used to the best, Dean on the other hand was not. It amused Jason to no end watching Dean walk through the rooms of Avengers Tower, gaping like a fish at everything and trying to play it cool but failing miserably. The showers attached to the gym were no exception. Jason chuckled as he heard Dean groan at the sight of them, huge with multiple shower heads. Jason had quickly found out just how much Dean loved a good shower. Apparently, growing up in motels with horrible water pressure and usually not enough hot water made a good shower a luxury. Jason knew it was more than that though, he didn't know why he knew, he just did.

Both men stripped off their workout gear and slid into separate stalls, Jason's body unwinding as the hot water cleaned away the sweat and grim feeling. The other days' meeting came back to his mind as he washed his body, soapy hands grazing over the various scars and bruises. Jason didn't understand what possessed Bruce to attempt to explain himself to Dean, the men had met only once before and from what Jason could tell, did not get along. Then again, it was the closest thing Jason had ever heard of an apology come out of Bruce, even if it wasn't exactly directed towards him. Jason clenched his fist in his hair, hating the fact that Bruce still had this kind of power over him. He forgave the man for not avenging his death and killing the Joker, but apparently Jason was still looking for acceptance. Jason shook his head in disgust, angry with himself as he shut the shower off and grabbed for a towel. He didn't hear Dean's shower running as he exited the stall and walked into the locker room.

Dean's bare back was to Jason as he pulled his pants on causing Jason to pause at the sight of it. If Jason could tell a lot about Dean from how he fought and his hands, Dean's back was a whole nother story. Jason had seen scars, hell, Jason had some of the worst scars of anybody, but Dean's scars were unnatural and he couldn't figure out why they bothered him so much. Jason watched as Dean turned around to face him, "sorry kid, I don't swing that way," came a cheeky grin as Dean reached to pull on his shirt. Jason reflexively snorted at the absurd comment but was still shocked by what he saw on Dean's front. There were the standard scars sure, but those did not hold Jason's attention. It was the pentagram surrounded in flames tattooed over his left pectoral, the handprint burned into his shoulder, and the bizarre symbol seared into his forearm that Jason wanted to ask about.

"The tattoo is to prevent demon possession, if you have time I suggest you get one," Dean casually explained causing Jason to look up and meet shadowed green eyes. "And the handprint and symbol?" Jason nodded towards the now covered areas, face impassive while he waited for Dean to answer. Jason noted Dean's tense shoulders and the subconscious movement of his hand to his forearm as he wrestled with what to tell Jason. Eventually Dean got a hold of himself, "gripped me tight and raised me from perdition," Dean spoke with a wry smile. The statement sounded like Dean was repeating something said to him as Jason cocked his head studying the man in front of him. "So that's the handprint," Jason said with a shrewd eye still cast on Dean, "what about the symbol?" Jason watched as Dean's eyes turned hard, for a second he thought the anger was directed at him for asking the question, but he recognized self-loathing when he saw it. "Mark of Cain," Dean answered in a short, clipped voice effectively ending any line of questioning Jason might have had. Jason wasn't too up to date on the supernatural, but the name Cain definitely rang some bells. He continued to watch Dean speculatively as he begun to dress, only just realizing he was still in his towel.

"What do you think Death really wants, there has to be some ulterior motive," Jason stated changing the subject. Dean snorted, "Death never has an ulterior motive kid, in the end he always gets what he wants, he is the ultimate form of neutrality. The only thing that ruffles his feathers is when shit gets out of balance and he has to clean up everyone's mess," Dean spoke with certainty. "Seems like this time it's Deaths' mess," Jason commented as he pulled on a shirt. "Yeah, that's why this is going to fucking blow, something that causes Death to be uneasy, never a good sign," Dean muttered as he began to lace up his boots. Jason watched the hunter, Dean seemed to have an even weirder relationship with Death than Deadpool's unabashed love and Constantine's mutual respect. "So, what does all of this have to do with me?" Jason wondered. "Beats the hell out of me kid, might have to do with something you know or the way you came back to life, I've got no idea," Dean answered with a shrug. Jason's head snapped towards Dean, he was still unsure of how he came back to life, all he knew was that it had something to do with a stone of some kind. Both men turned to the door as they heard Dean's name being called. Constantine strolled through the doorway, cigarette in his mouth, "got a case for you Winchester, if you're interested." Dean grinned at the exorcist and turned towards Jason, "want to go hunt some monsters?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own these character. All rights go to the CW, Marvel, and DC

 _Present_

The night wasn't going as planned. Dean sprinted down one of the many pathways through the graveyard. Jason was missing, he can't believe the lost the Red Hood to a god damn witch and a bunch of demons, he freaking hated witches. The locator spell Constantine performed claimed that Jason was somewhere in this graveyard, whether he was buried alive or locked in one of the mausoleums, Dean didn't know. Dean hoped the kid wasn't buried alive, Jason didn't need to experience that when he already crawled out of his own grave.

The stakeout had been going on for a few hours and Dean was hungry. Jason insisted on leaving the impala at the motel much to Dean's grumbling, nobody left baby on a stakeout. They were watching an unremarkable light blue house on the corner lot of a cul-de-sac. Dean was getting little glimpses of the training Jason had throughout the case, so far the kid was insanely capable of everything Dean could throw at him. Dean knew Constantine was impressed as well, but then again it was something a guy could expect from a protege of Batman. Still, Dean didn't like leaving his baby, everything he could ever need was located in her trunk. So instead of sitting comfy in his car, Dean and Jason were lurking on the opposite side of the street watching the woman suspected of witchcraft house. Dean shifted his weight trying for a more comfortable position as he worked the kinks out of his back. Dean glanced over at Jason, jealous of how the kid could seemingly stand for hours without complaint.

Dean, Constantine, and Jason had followed the evidence from the gruesome triple murder back to Meredith Banks who was the current resident of the house they were watching. The two men were waiting for Mrs. Banks to leave the house for her night shift at the hospital. Dean was impressed by Jason's ability to gather information from unlikely sources and his talent at charming Mrs. Banks, it was how they knew she would be out for the rest of the night. The kid would make an excellent hunter, too bad Gotham needed him. While Dean and Jason were on the stakeout, Constantine was back at the motel researching the possible spells that could have been used. All men agreed there was something more going on in the town other than the resident witch. Dean found traces of sulphur at the murder scenes along with the hex bags. So far there was no connection between the victims and Meredith Banks, it was as if the woman was just practicing her witchcraft on random people.

Dean watched as Mrs. Banks exited her house, motioning for Jason to follow him as she drove away. They cautiously approached the house and Jason swiftly picked the locks letting them in with little trouble. Dean moved to do a quick sweep of the second floor while Jason began investigating thee study on the first floor. Jason had told Dean, from his earlier interview with Mrs. Banks, that the evidence they were looking for was in the study. Clearing out the second floor Dean headed back down to the study only to hear a loud crash and Jason's exclamation of "Dean." Racing the rest of the way to the study, Dean was assaulted with the pungent smell of sulphur and a missing Jason Todd.

Swearing, Dean called Constantine to inform him of the situation and hightailed it back to the motel. "You bloody moron," was the greeting Dean received upon entering the motel room. Constantine was pacing back and forth as the locator spell he had been performing got to work. "Shut up, how was I supposed to know demons would be watching the house," Dean growled at the magician. Constantine levelled him with an incredulous look, "Oh I don't know mate, maybe because we're in town and demons are in town, so always assume they're watching our arses." Dean grumbled and thunked his head on the table as he sat down. Constantine just snorted, "you'd think after all this time, you'd remember stuff like this," he berated the hunter. "It wasn't a coincident," Dean started, "they knew we were together and that we would bring the kid if a case showed up. What the hell could they want with him, he doesn't know jack shit about the supernatural, other than what we've told him," Dean spoke as he rubbed his jaw. Constantine barely spared him a glance as the spell finished pointing to where Jason was being held, it was the town's graveyard. "Go," Constantine said as Dean looked at him, "I'm going to call for backup." With a raised eyebrow and a nod Dean grabbed his keys and ran for the impala.

Jason woke strapped to a chair, though it was really no surprise seeing as how he has awoken that way many times. The surprise was the three seemingly dead victims reanimated and looking at him with devoid black eyes. Meredith Banks was standing with a fourth black eyed demon conferring in hushed violent tones. Jason looked past them to see an altar decorated with an assortment of items he couldn't begin to identify, but there was definitely a dead rabbit. As he continued his circumspect perusal of his surroundings, Jason realized he was underground in a mausoleum, if the coffins lining the walls were any indication to go by. He looked back towards Mrs. Banks and the demon only to find them watching him.

"Glad you could join us Jason," the demon said with too much familiarity, seeing as how they had never met. Jason kept his mouth shut prompting an eye roll from Mrss. Banks and a chuckle from the demon. Jason watched as Mrs. Banks turned and walked to the altar and begin chanting causing the hairs to raise on Jason's arms. She picked up a cloth figure and proceeded to jam a needle into its torso. As a result Jason crumpled and doubled over in pain much to the demons enjoyment. Breathing heavily Jason straightened and glared at the housewife before looking back at the demon. "Now, I know you don't know much about my kind, but allow me to introduce myself, I am Andras," black eyes flashed above a jagged smile. The meat suit Andras was wearing looked like a sad drugged up high schooler, with grungy brown hair and track lines going up his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Banks jam the needle into the cloth figure and felt a searing pain shoot through his spine. With a grunt, Jason managed to remain upright. "I just want to talk," Andras began, "I know you are working with certain people, people my kind are not to fond of especially after recent events," Andras seethed then shook himself getting back on topic., "however, I am here to talk about you and your miraculous resurrection."

"Well, if you have any information on that, please do share cause I would love to know," Jason snarked at the demon, feeling a lead weight drop in his stomach at the direction of the conversation. Pain flickered through his body again as Meredith Banks poked the needle through the figure. The demon tutted in response to Jason, "now son, I know you have some idea of what I am talking about, you wouldn't be working with Winchester and Constantine if you didn't," Andras spat out the names with enough venom it caused the other demons to recoil. Jason hid a smirk, he could work with hatred. "What, not a big fan of my partners," Jason drawled causing Andras to snarl and crack him across the face with a backhand, blood spurting out of Jason's nose. "I am not here for them," Andras stated as he composed himself, smoothing back his scraggly brown hair. "You're here for me, I get it, but hate to break it to you, I have no idea how I came back to life," Jason widened his eyes, going for the innocent look but sadly missing it by a mile. Andras snorted as he saw right through Jason's attempts at deception. "A powerful artifact brought you back Jason Todd. I am here to procure said artifact for a certain individual no one should cross," Andras informed Jason while circling the chair he was tied to.

"Yeah, what kind of artifact? Maybe it will help me jog my memory," Jason asked, even though he knew it was a cheap ploy, no self respecting torturer would actually give up valuable information. "It is called an infinity stone," Andras said as Jason had to keep his jaw from dropping. If all demons just gave information out to their captives like this Jason was switching careers. "Nope, never heard of 'em," Jason lied as he began to fidget in his bindings, looking for loose points, it was time to get out. Suddenly a hand latched onto his shoulder with a vice like grip, "don't lie to me boy," Andras snarled as spit his Jason's cheek. Jason took the opportunity to slip his bindings and headbutt the demon in the face, causing Andras to stumble back in shock. Mrs. Banks began chanting again as the other three demons closed in on Jason. He felt his body lurch to the side as Jason ended up against the far wall of the mausoleum with an invisible grip pinning him by his throat. Struggling for breath, Jason heard Andras chuckle before the door to the mausoleum burst open with green flame.

 _Present_

Dean was thrilled when Loki appeared in front of him, not that he would ever admit it, as he ran through the graveyard. The trickster grabbed him by his flannel and they disappeared in a haze of green smoke. They materialized in front of a huge mausoleum on the far side of the cemetery hearing voices from within and a loud smack of a body hitting a wall. Dean watched as green fire filled Loki's hands and burst the door open. Gun and demon knife drawn, Dean followed the god in only to see Jason pinned to the wall and hear Mrs. Banks chanting before he quickly killed the first demon that came at him. Loki took care of the other two and made his way towards the altar and Meredith Banks who had since ceased chanting and was praying for her life. Dean turned toward the demon holding Jason immobile against the wall. "Well well well, if it isn't the great Dean Winchester, former Knight of Hell, honestly this would have been so much easier if you were still on our side," the demon admonished. "I was never on your side," Dean snarled as he took a quick lunge and buried the knife in the demon's neck. Surprise flashed across its face as eyes flashed black and blood gurgled from its mouth. Dean heard Jason slide to the ground as he turned to face the kid, wiping the blood off the blade. He looked to make sure Mrs. Banks was taken care of and saw her neatly bound in Loki's magic.

Turning back, Loki was helping Jason to his feet, both looking at Dean with the same shrewd face. "Knight of Hell?" Loki demanded. Dean shrugged, "long story and frankly I'm not telling some psycho god who tried to take over the world." Loki's eyes widened and his lips thinned, he opened his mouth to tell Dean off but was interrupted by Jason clearing his throat. "So, apparently an infinity stone brought me back to life," Jason calmly stated causing Loki's mouth to snap shut. "The soul gem," Loki stated after a pause, "what is it with you mortals and having access to these artifacts of power." Dean just shrugged not having an answer, he stopped questioning things like that some time ago. "Andras, the demon, said he was looking for it for someone he was working for, I assume Thanos," Jason continued glancing at the other two men. Dean groaned, "fan-freakin-tastic just what we need, demons working with an alien warlord bent on destroying the galaxy." Dean startled as Loki grabbed them by the shoulders and quickly teleported them back to the motel room. Constantine was sitting at the table enjoying a cigarette eyeing the suddenly appearing men with speculation. "What happened?" the exorcist asked around a puff of smoke. "Demons are working for Thanos and think Jason knows where one of the infinity stones is located," Dean summarized as he went to grab a beer from the fridge. "Well, fuck me," Constantine groused to a chorus of nods and the pop of a tab being opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to the CW, Marvel and DC

The Impala pulled into the bunker's garage causing three out of the four men to groan with satisfaction. Loki just slowly blinked as his shoulders relaxed and he moved to get out of the cramped car. Why Constantine insisted he travel back to this "bunker" with them was beyond him. He should be searching for the Soul Gem, not catering to the demands of these mortals. It was bad enough he had to work with Stark, the man was a complete fool, but dealing with these three men was beyond his tolerance. The youngest, Jason, had no knowledge of the Soul Gem though it apparently was used to resurrect him. Constantine could be useful, he had an abundance of knowledge in regards to magic and the supernatural, at least for a mortal. The cars' driver, Dean, was another matter entirely. Loki could not figure out what his use was, the man could not perform magic like Constantine and he could not fight like Jason. Loki watched critically as all three men's bodies creaked as they stretched getting out of the car. He glanced around the garage noting the multiple cars and tools, all of which he had no knowledge of.

Dean motioned for them to follow him as the group made their way into the heart of the bunker. Loki let out a gasp as they entered a massive library, he was impressed to see such knowledge on Midgard, but he was shocked that Dean had access to it, the man was a grunt. Loki's eyes snapped over to the man who presumably owned this library, eyes swiftly drifting over an amazed Jason, only to find Dean heading in a different direction. Constantine however, strolled forth and plopped himself down on a large chair with an ashtray situated next to him, the exorcist had clearly been here before. As Loki turned to peruse the shelves he heard Dean call for Jason to come into the kitchen if he was hungry, Jason quickly left to find Dean.

"The Men of the Letters," Constantine spoke from his chair as he lit a cigarette, "that's who the bunker belongs too, well the Winchesters now, but they're legacies from their grandfather, Henry Winchester." Loki walked back around the shelves to the magician putting on his best nonchalant face. Constantine just gave him his patented lazy smirk, it annoyed Loki that the man could see through one of his facades. "When I found out Winchester had access to the Men of the Letters bunker, I could not ring that bastard up fast enough, the amount of knowledge here mate, there's nothing like it anywhere else," Constantine sighed as a puff of smoke blew from his lips. Loki quirked an eyebrow at the blonde man and snapped his fingers, effectively vanishing the cigarette and smoke causing Constantine to squawk with indignation. With a thin smile, Loki continued to amble along the aisles until he found a section on Norse lore. Snorting, Loki pulled out a book on deities flipping to the page supposedly about himself. Loki heard Dean and Jason enter, carrying what he assumed were trays of food. He turned to make his way back to the others when the word Jotunn caught his attention causing him to freeze.

Hands shaking with rage, Loki serenely walked back to the other men and promptly grabbed Dean by the throat. The book clattered to the floor, Loki's ears deaf to the snarls Dean and Jason were hurling at him. "How could you mortals know," Loki demanded, "I had no knowledge of it, how could you worthless beings possibly know?" Loki was frantic, his body shaking with uncontrollable fury. He felt arms wrap around his torso and hands grab at him where he held Dean, the man was slowly losing consciousness. Loki blinked and suddenly dropped Dean as he felt someone else's magic course through him, burning like fire. His own magic gathered in his palms, ready to strike at the attacking force only to realize the feeling subsided when he released Dean. Loki watched as the hunter rubbed his throat and sputtered to regain his breath, "how did you know?" Dean was looking up at Loki, angry and confused, "know what you psychopath?" Dean grunted as he climbed to his feet, shaking off Jason's arm on his shoulder. "Know that I was of Jotunn descent," Loki screamed as Constantine and Jason moved in between him and Dean.

Loki watched as Constantine's eyes lit up in understanding, "so that's why you and Asgard are at odds, daddy never told you but you found out anyway," the British man mused. "Do not speak of that which you don't understand," Loki seethed advancing on the three men. He watched as fire flickered over Constantine's palms and Jason levelled a gun at his head. Taking a deep breath, Loki relaxed back into the most unthreatening stance he could while still boiling with rage. "Answer me Dean, how can mortals know about this?" Loki calmly asked the hunter. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion before realization dawned, "Gabriel." The name came out as a croak as Dean rubbed a hand over his throat. Constantine snorted and slowly shook his head in exasperation while Jason's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean Gabriel?" the vigilante asked before Loki could demand the same question. Loki looked back and forth between Dean and Constantine, fists clenched waiting for an explanation.

Dean sighed, grabbing a drink off one of the trays of food he had brought in. "You know Gabriel, the archangel," Dean commented with a dismissive wave of his hands. Loki gave the green eyed man a vicious glare inciting Dean to continue. Dean sighed, "Gabriel took the mantle of Loki when his brothers started fighting, this was before Lucifer was cast out, like a few millenia ago. Best way I can describe it is like a witness protection thing. We, me and Sam, came across him a few times, giving people their just deserts, before we found out who he really was. Now, as for the whole Jotunn thing, whatever that is, I have no idea, he's a freaking archangel, apparently they have infinite amount of knowledge, not that they help you by telling you any of it," Dean grumbled, "but I can tell you most of the Norse lore is based off of him. What true aspects he took from you, the real Loki, well only you probably know." Loki was taken aback, never had he thought something would have the gall to impersonate him, "and just where is this Gabriel now?" Loki wanted, no, needed to know. A being which could be both a trickster and an archangel would surely be beneficial to have access to. Loki looked back towards Dean, noticing the stiff hesitation before the man answered, "he's dead." Loki blinked in disbelief, surely such a powerful being could not be easily killed. "His brother, Lucifer, kind of ganked him a few years back, along with a few other pagan gods," Dean winced at his explanation. In the corner of his eye sight , Loki saw Constantine roll his eyes and light up another cigarette, "seems to be a recurring theme, brothers hating brothers," the exorcist smirked as Loki's head whipped around to glare at the man.

"Alright, that's enough," Jason snapped, "quite being petty, we aren't here for this. We need to find this gem, so if everyone is done with the history lesson let's get going." Loki growled, he was absolutely not finished with the topic of discussion, but seemingly outnumbered he acquiesced. Loki motioned for Jason to follow him to two seats facing each other, indicating for the other man to sit. Once seated, Loki raised his hands to the sides of Jason's face and spoke, "you must allow me into your mind. I give you my work I will only pry into the aspects of your resurrection and its association with the Soul Gem." Loki heard a snort come from behind him, "oh yeah, because the word of the God of Lies is so trustworthy," Dean rasped. Ignoring the man, Loki proceeded to let his magic flow out of him and into Jason, searching through the memories efficiently until the glow of the Soul Gem's power lit up the vigilante's mind. The memory that was surrounded by the glow was dark, unclear with hints of agony and anger. Loki delved up through the dirt of the grave site to see a dark city skyline and a shadowed figure crouched over the tombstone. The figure was slim, holding the glowing gem in a contraption capable of containing its power. The latch on the contraption released causing the gem to fall onto the grave and begin radiating power as the figure fled. The dirt fell away as Loki watched Jason climb out of his grave and the Soul Gem fall in replacement of the body.

Loki's magic flowed back into himself as he opened his eyes to a white faced Jason. The boy had a sickly sheen of sweat to him as Dean pushed a glass of whiskey into his hands. Taking a deep breath, Loki centered himself, "the Soul Gem is back at the grave site where Jason was buried," he informed the other two men. "Wait, so it's in Gotham," Dean supplied with a defeated exhale. "We're going to need Wade," Constantine absently noted as he took out his phone to leave the merc a message. Dean nodded in acceptance, "yeah, no way in hell I am going into Gotham without him, he better hurry his ass up and get back from whatever mission he's on." Loki inclined his head, turning back to Jason, "I apologize for bringing back memories you would wish unseen." Loki watched as the color slowly returned to Jason's face, "it needed to be done," was all that was replied. "It may take a few days for Wade to get back, until then we can stay here and get some rest," Dean commented after Constantine ended the call to Deadpool's voicemail. "Well then, if I am no longer needed," Loki began as he started to shimmer green and vanished. The remaining three men rolled their eyes as Dean bent down to retrieve the book on Norse lore tossing it on a table.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to DC, the CW, and Marvel. All mistakes are my own.

Contrary to popular belief, Constantine did not in fact enjoy the seedy underbelly of cities, it just happened to be where evil was most likely to lurk and therefore him too. The same could not be said for Wade. Apparently, being surrounded by scum, both literal and human, caused unbridled joy in the mercenary. Constantine shook his head as he watched Wade hold an enthusiastic conversation with himself over the benefits of joining a homeless community or staying on one's own. Constantine glanced up, looking for the dark figure moving swiftly along the rooftops. The Batman had met them once night fell the minute the group had entered the city. Even if Jason hadn't tipped Batman off, Constantine knew it would not have taken long for them to run into the Dark Knight. Shaking his head at the antics of the two men traveling with him, Constantine took out a new pack of cigarettes and lit up. He had a hunch he would go through the entire pack before the night was through, then again at least he wasn't with the other group of Jason, Dean, and Loki. If Dean wasn't turned into something by the end of the night, Constantine would eat his trench coat.

The Bat had a lead on who raised Jason from the dead, so while Constantine, Wade, and Batman were going to pay the man a visit, the others were heading to Jason's grave. Loki had assured them the stone was still there, how they were going to handle it without its carrying contraption was another matter. Batman was under the impression that the figure who resurrected Jason would either still have the box like gadget or know where it was located. Constantine wasn't so sure, then again he had a sneaking suspicion the man was not in full control of himself when the resurrection happened. However, when Constantine raised his suspicion with Wade, the merc made a good argument asking why a demon would raise Jason with the very stone they're looking for and for another matter why would demons raise Jason at all. Constantine didn't like it, all the unknown variables, he could only imagine how Bats felt, not that the caped crusader seems to really feel. Dean was more equipped to this sort of task, the Winchester never cares about the reasoning behind actions, just the end results.

The three men quickly rounded the last corner, coming up on a dilapidated building characteristic of this section of Gotham. The door was falling off its hinges with windows boarded up and a soft glow emanating from the second floor, indicating someone was squatting. Constantine did a quick sweep for wards or protection symbols, finding none he gave a signal to Batman and Wade signifying they should proceed. Batman entered from the second floor as Constantine and Deadpool made their way through the front and up the stairs. Constantine was not worried about an ambush, knowing Batman had this place watched and thoroughly analyzed, also Wade was here which provided a modicum of comfort should a fight break out. All three men entered the room emitting light, Batman keeping to the shadows as not to be seen yet while Deadpool, followed by Constantine, promptly announced himself.

"Honey, you didn't tell me we were having company, oh, how dare you, and I don't even have my face on yet," Deadpool's exclamations brought three male heads whipping around to face them. Two of the three men, both overly large and balding, reached for their side arms as Deadpool levelled two of his own guns at their heads. The third man eyed Constantine with a vicious sneer, eyes pooling black before smoke erupted from his mouth and poured out the window. The two thugs stared in horror, but it wasn't because their boss collapsed to the ground, Batman had chosen to reveal himself at that moment in order to watch the demon exit the host's' body. Said body began to groan as guns were once again pulled and aimed at everyone in the room. "Deadpool, be a dear and tie them up," Constantine asked as he bent down to examine the groaning man. Batman tossed Deadpool a pair of zip ties just as Wade finished disarming the two men. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bloody as Deadpool would normally have made it and for that Constantine was thankful, they didn't need anyone to know they were there.

After checking the man for weapons, Batman helped Constantine haul the suspect into a chair and tie him down. The man was slowly gaining consciousness as he blinked in confusion at Constantine and Deadpool. Upon seeing Batman, he instantly started to babble.

"This is some complete and utter bullshit. Why'd I got to be the one to dig up the grave?" Dean demanded as Jason unceremoniously shoved a shovel into the hunter's hands. Jason sardonically arched an eyebrow at him, "well, you are the one who does this on a regular basis, surely you can see the reason behind it." Dean huffed and glared at the other man, "kid, just cause I do it regularly doesn't mean I always want to. Why can't our resident brooding pretty boy help out, he has god like strength after all." Dean turned to Loki only to be met with a decidedly threatening glare and green magic curling around the trickster's hands. Jason smirked as Dean grumbled about oversensitive gods, shouldering past Jason to get to the grave.

Dean had pleaded with Constantine not to send him to the grave site with Loki and Jason. Well, he may not have verbally begged, but he tried his hand at the puppy dog eyes, they always seemed to work for Sam after all. Constantine, however, wouldn't budge and only ended up snickering at Dean when Batman had agreed to the plan. So here Dean was, doing all the work while the other two men stood around, go figure. There was a slim chance the gem would be here anyways, no matter what their resident god of magic said. Dean didn't believe the demon who resurrected Jason would be dumb enough to just leave the stone lying around, but then again demons always had their own agenda. Dean began to lose himself in the rhythm of digging up the grave, the chill of the night turning his sweat cold and clammy. It wasn't long before he heard the familiar sound of the steel shovel cracking against the wood of the coffin lid. Dean bent down to uncover the rest of the lid as Jason hopped down into the grave beside him. Together they pried open the lid.

"Knew it," Dean stated as he and Jason looked down into the empty coffin. He sent a smug grin towards Loki who rolled his eyes at the hunter's petty comment. "It is here, I can feel it," the god remarked as he looked around at the piles of dirt Dean had tossed out of the grave. "You think it's in one of the dirt piles," Jason commented as he climbed back out of the grave, trying to banish the memories of the last time he did that. Loki brusquely nodded as magic unfurled from his fingers and he began sifting through the soil. Dean had yet to climb out of the grave, there was something that was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a gut feeling that he was looking at something but unable to see it. Everything in the coffin was too perfect. From what he understands about Jason, and from his own experiences, it is hard and dirty work to crawl out of your own grave.

"Dude, you sure we're at the right grave?" Dean tossed the question out as he climbed out of the hole. "You are not at the correct location," a dark, gravelly voice greeted Dean as he pushed to his feet. Batman, Wade, and Constantine were standing with Jason and Loki who both looked thoroughly put out. "Please tell me I did not just dig up grave for no reason," Dean whined as he rolled his head on his shoulders and looked at Constantine. "Yep, and you are on for digging up the next one," Wade laughed as Dean groaned in defeat. "What happened?" Jason demanded of his former mentor. "Well, they're still alive," Deadpool muttered and tossed a glare at the Bat. Dean raised an eyebrow, impressed, not many people could prevent Wade from killing. Ignoring the merc, Batman walked towards the headstone, brushing away the debris surrounding the bottom. The other men crowded around the vigilante as Batman pointed out the soil displacement, "they switched out the headstones." Dean groaned, "please tell me you know where the original grave is located." Batman didn't even respond as Loki snorted, "of course he knows where the original grave is, he buried his son after all." Wade chuckled at Dean's face which was slowly turning red in embarrassment. Batman stood up and faced the group, "follow me."

Jason quickly set off after his former mentor, followed by Loki and Constantine with Wade and Dean bringing up the rear. "No offense Dean-o, but I am rather surprised no one has ganked you yet," Wade snickered in the hunter's ear, quickly dodging the right hook Dean swung at him. "I've been killed plenty of times," Dean grumbled. "Oh, I know, I just meant by someone here. Your personality isn't as shiny as mine, well, whose is, but seriously, you are the king of saying the most stupid things and that's coming from me," Wade patted Dean on the shoulder in mock comfort. Dean shrugged the merc off, "what you think I don't know that I contribute nothing to this group, everyone but Constantine can fight better than me and Constantine knows just as much if not more about the supernatural than me. I'm dead weight, I get, always have been." Wade was silent, looking at the green eyed man, "Death wouldn't have brought you here if she didn't have a reason," Wade let that comment sink in as he left the hunter while the group approached the original grave.

Dean was practically hit with a shovel as he approached the other men. Wade outright laughed as Constantine smirked at the hunter's belligerent expression. Batman and Jason were busy examining the area around the grave site. Loki's hands were glowing green again as his magic sunk into the earth. "The stone is here," the god said, his magic pooling back into his palms. "Yeah, that's what you said the last time and guess what you were wrong," Dean snapped as he began digging. "It's here," Batman's voice brokered no argument as he rounded on the grave. Dean was digging as fast as he could, but tiring quickly having already dug one grave. He was about halfway done when Jason jumped down with another shovel. "Really," Dean huffed between breaths, Jason just smirked at the sweaty man. Soon after both men heard the telltale sound of metal striking wood as they began to uncover the coffin. Loki, Batman, and Constantine were peering over the side of the hole at them while Wade stood guard. Dean and Jason opened the lid casting a bright glow on the men.

"So, how are we supposed to carry it out of here? That possessed guy tell you where the carrier for this thing was?" Dean glanced up at Batman who shook his head no. "Great. Any ideas?" Dean asked looking at each man, "yeah Dean, how bout you just pick it up," Wade's voice echoed with a laugh. "That, I do not recommend. Few beings can harness the power of an Infinity Gem," Loki stated with a furrowed brow, clearly considering where to go from here. Dean looked up at Constantine, the two supernatural experts exchanged a look as Dean bent down and picked up the Soul Gem.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own. I do not own these characters, they belong to the CW, DC, and Marvel

Silence. Not a calm silence or even the eerie, skin crawling silence that one finds when entering a haunted house. It was the muted, deafening silence that disorients and screams danger. The silence before the rage takes control. Dean awoke to the silence. Something thick and hot dripped down his face as searing pain licked up his right arm, from his palm to his shoulder. A sizzling pressure throbbed behind his eyes as he shook his head to clear the fog encasing his mind. The silence broke. The onslaught of terror and agonized screams were the same as his nightmares, his memories, his worst fears. Dean awoke falling through Hell in an iridescent glow, the Soul Gem burning within his hand, frigidly cold compared to the air surrounding him. Fear choked him as he continued to fall, further than the first time, past Alistair's torture chamber, past his own, down through the heat and into the bitter cold.

The glow of the gem faded as Dean hit ice and rock, body crunching on impact. Mind still gripped in terror, Dean's body slowly knit itself back together while the gem began to warm his hand. A smooth chuckle reverberated off the frozen cave walls followed the sound of shuffling feet. Dean blinked and groaned, wincing at the dull light emanating from his icy surroundings and slowly shifted his body towards the sound. Cold, unforgiving blue eyes met wide petrified green. A thin smile spread across the handsome face, blonde hair left slightly messy as a hand was dragged through it. Dean quickly schooled his features as the man squat down in front of him, smile stretching into a devilish smirk, "welcome back, Dean."

Jason stared in shock at Dean's prone and illuminated body. The Soul Gem was casting a glow over the hunter whom Batman had determined dead due to Dean's lack of pulse. Jason could barely hear the muffled arguments between the other four men because of the roaring in his ears. Deadpool was denying ever having dared Dean to pick up the gem while Loki was threatening to rip out the merc's tongue and tie it in a knot. Batman was demanding why Constantine thought it was a good idea to encourage Dean to pick up the stone, to which Constantine replied by lighting up a cigarette with a charismatic shrug. Jason watched as the Soul Gem's glow faded from around Dean as he bent to lift the hunter out of the grave. All four men ceased arguing as Jason laid Dean's body out on the ground, "now what?" he asked, looking at Constantine. "Now we wait for Dean to do what he does best," the exorcist exhaled. "And what exactly is that?" Loki snapped. "Come back to life," Constantine ginned.

The Devil grinned as Dean swallowed past his fear and shock. The Soul Gem continued to throb with warmth in the presence of Lucifer, much to Dean's gratitude. The stone was keeping him grounded in reality, and wasn't it sad that Dean's reality included Hell and the Devil. Dean's award winning bullshit smile graced his lips as the hunter looked Lucifer in the eyes, "well, you could have given me a more hospitable welcome. You and the big brother should work on that, guests won't want to come back." Lucifer's eyes narrowed as his mouth curled up in forced mirth, his fingers snapped, the sound ricocheting off the walls. Dean winced at the sound then doubled over at the pain tearing through his abdomen, blood pouring out of his mouth. "You seem to forget who I am and where you are, you worthless mud monkey," Lucifer said conversationally as he picked Dean up by the man's throat. Dean braced himself in preparation for his body crushing under the impact of hitting the cave wall.

"Lucifer." The two blonde heads turned towards the sound of the Archangels' name, Dean's body momentarily relaxing. Dean blinked slowly as Lucifer dropped him and a dark haired figure made its way towards them. "Oh man, I don't know if I should feel relieved you're not dressed as Adam or freaked out that you're dressed as my dad, well the younger version," Dean shivered in disgust as Michael stopped in front of him. The dark eyes narrowed as the Archangels head tilted in consideration, "I told Adam I would send his soul to Heaven if he allowed me to possess him, and that is what I did." Dean's eyes widened, "wow, never thought you'd keep your word," he mumbled, impressed despite himself. Michael arched an eyebrow in response before turning to his brother with a critical expression. "He's not here for long," Michael indicated to Dean with a wave of his hand as he motioned for both men to follow him. Dean hurried after Michael while Lucifer sulked after them.

They entered a larger cavern, just as cold and desolate as the previous room but with two bench like structures in the middle. "Good place for some quality family chats, ain't it," Dean deadpanned to which Michael shot him a reproachful look. "You and Sammy are welcome to take our place," Lucifer hissed, "or join us, it would surely provide for more entertainment and I could use some quality Sam time," the Devil added as an afterthought with a smirk shot towards Dean. Dean made to lunge at the blonde Archangel but was hauled back by Michael. "Just keep your damn mouth shut," the hunter growled as Lucifer blew a kiss at him. "We don't have time for this, let me see the gem Dean," Michael ordered, taking the gem from Dean's hand without waiting for an answer.

Lucifer moved closer to his older brother as Michael held the gem up. "It sure has been a while since we've seen one of these bad boys," Lucifer spoke in awe, eyes intently focused on the Soul Gem. Dean's head cocked, eyeing the two angels, "wait, what do you know about it?" Lucifer gave Dean an annoyed look while Michael turned to address the hunter, "Father created the Infinity Stones or Gems at the beginning, Lucifer and I his only two sons at the time. We watched as these stones of pure power were shaped, molded to harness the different powers of the universe, of God." Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother, "the Soul Gem, which can collect souls, warp them, control souls, and so on and so on," the Devil drawled. Dean nodded along, "why are you both telling me this? I mean not that it isn't helpful, but, well, we don't exactly like each other." Lucifer huffed in irritation, "I think you know why Dean."

"Wait, so where is Dean?" Jason looked at Constantine who was the only one who seemed to have an idea of what was going on. The magician took a drag of his cigarette and flicked the stub onto the ground, stomping it out with his shoe, "Hell." Loki's head whipped around at the pronouncement, "Hel?" the god asked incredulously. "No, not your bloody daughter's domain, double L mate," Constantine informed Loki who scoffed in derision. "So you knew this would happen?" Jason demanded of Constantine. "Course not mate, I've only get glimpses of Hell, like peeling back the curtain. Dean, well, he's done tours. He'll be fine, he's a big boy," Constantine shrugged dismissively.

"Thanos," Dean stated, "what's his deal? I mean I know he wants to 'court' Death and all, but how'd he find out about the gems?" Dean looked back and forth between the two Archangels. "That's immaterial," Michael dismissed the inquiry as Lucifer nodded in agreement, much to Dean's surprise, apparently they could agree on something when it concerned giving Dean information. Lucifer turned to Dean, "the question you should be asking is what Thanos intends to do with the gems once he has them." Dean rolled his eyes, "what is he going to do with the gems?" Lucifer smirked condescendingly, "why, what an excellent question Dean." A crack sounded throughout the bone-chilling cavern, Lucifer slowly turned his head back towards his brother and Dean, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Dean shook his fist out, grinning, "damn, that felt good." Michael shoved both of the blondes back, "focus," he demanded, "we have little time left." Dean and Lucifer reluctantly nodded still glaring at each other as their chests heaved.

"He is going to use the Infinity Gems to destroy the world. Once the Earth is destroyed, he will move on the Asgard and the rest of the nine realms in hopes to gain complete and utter favor with Death," Michael remarked as he handed the gem back to Dean. The gem started to radiate light once it touched Dean's palm. "So what am I suppose to do?" Dean demanded of the two angels. Michael glanced at Lucifer before turning to walk away. "Well, you could always say 'yes'," the Devil cackled at Dean's furious face. "Ughhh, fine. Death's having weapons made for you, yes. Those will help you combat Thanos' army, but nothing can destroy the gems. Heaven's vault should be safe enough to contain one of them, if you can find the key," Lucifer shrugged as he turned to follow his brother. The light fully enveloped Dean as he was ripped back into life.

Jason watched as Dean's chest heaved in air and his body began to glow once again before quickly dimming. The vigilante knelt down, propping Dean's head up as he heard Constantine berate the hunter for his impulsive behavior. Dean coughed trying to clear his throat and sat up, "we need to find the key to Heaven's weapons vault, it's the only place that can keep the stone safe from Thanos while we fight off his army." Jason helped the hunter to stand, trying to process the meaning behind Dean's words. "When and where was the last known location of the key to the vault?" Batman's deep voice cut through the air. "During the Apocalypse, with Balthazar," Dean murmured, dragging a hand down his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to DC, the CW, and Marvel. All mistakes are my own

The car ride back to Avengers Tower was quiet with exhaustion. The classic rock playing at a tolerable volume for once while Constantine and Jason dozed in the back seat and Wade hummed along in between random comments to his boxes. Dean wasn't too sure how he felt about his trip back to Hell, sure it was better than the last time, but Michael and Lucifer helping him out left a sour taste in his mouth. It was bad enough he was going to have to explain the whole Apocalypse thing, at least Wade and Constantine already new about it, but having to find the key to Heaven's vault was borderline impossible. The last time it was even mentioned was after that absolutely awful excursion into the alternate dimension, there was no way that was happening again, no matter what Wade wanted. Dean rolled his eyes and glanced over at the merc. The second Balthazar's name left Dean's mouth, Wade's eyes lit up like a freaking Christmas tree, the merc loved "The French Mistake" or whatever it was called by Chuck. Frankly, it made Dean's skin crawl. Dean let out a soft groan, he really did not want to go into those years of his life with a bunch of relative strangers who on top of it claimed to be heroes.

 **Wish we could teleport like Loki.** _We can teleport like Loki, we just chose not to._ **Ughh, who's idea was that, we could be back at that sweet tower by now and eating some tacos or having a beer.** "We are staying here with Dean-o, didn't you guys hear, the last known location of the key was with Balthazar, that dude was one badass angel," Wade whispered below the low rumble of music. **Hell yeah he was,** _Poor choice of words,_ **lived the hedonist lifestyle to the fullest, knew how to kill a guy too.** "That he did. The shit we could do with the weapons in Heaven's vault, I'm telling you, would love to add some of those bad boys to the collection," Wade gave a dreamy sigh, glancing out the window at the passing countryside as he shifted to get more comfortable. Wade looked back over at Dean, he knew the hunter was uncomfortable about what he was going to have to explain, but Wade would support him a hundred percent. After all, Dean was one of the few people who knew he wasn't completely crazy and understood the whole alternate dimension version of oneself. _That's right, the hunter is not too bad._ **Balks at killing humans.** _He's got plenty of other shit to kill_. "He's killed humans before, he just likes to make sure they actually deserve it first," **Bitch.** Wade rolled his eyes behind his mask irritated at Yellow, although it wouldn't stay that way for long. Wade was amazed the first time he met Dean Winchester, the merc knew those books weren't fiction. However, he was surprised when his boxes immediately liked the hunter as well, Yellow only giving a few snide remarks while White praised the guy even after they parted ways. The hunter took Wade as he was.

A soft groan emanated from the backseat as Dean glanced in the rearview mirror to see Jason stretch. The kid leaned forward placing his elbows on the seat between Dean and Wade, blinking tiredly. What he had to be tired about, Dean couldn't imagine, the kid wasn't the one to die and go to Hell again. Dean tensed and let out a deep breath trying to relax his body, but he was still agitated with everything. This Thanos problem was getting out of hand, more and more problems kept creeping up with little to know way of solving them. Dean wanted out for a bit and it had nothing to do with the story he was going to have to tell, it absolutely did not. Dean gave a heavy sigh, they were going to need more help. "So, how are we going to find this key?" Jason's voice made Dean jump, the hunter turned his head slightly to look at the dark haired man, "I don't know." Jason glanced at Wade who was still singing to himself and tapping along to the song playing. "The last time I knew anything about Heaven's vault was when we were working with this angel Balthazar," Dean continued, knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel. "Where is this Balthazar now?" Jason asked quietly, noting Dean's tense shoulders and white knuckles. "Dead. Look I'm not saying this story more than once so you can just wait til we get back," Dean said decisively with a clench of his jaw. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Wade indicate for Jason to sit back and leave the topic alone for the time being.

Jason leaned back giving Dean some room to breath. The vigilante knew guilt and regret when he saw it. If Dean was this uptight and agitated about telling the group about the Key and Balthazar, this wasn't going to be an easy story to hear and withhold judgement. Jason didn't know what Dean went through and until he heard all the facts he would try to give the hunter the benefit of the doubt, after all, Constantine and Deadpool vouched for the green eyed man and the hunter has been nothing but honest and enduring. Jason wasn't worried about Bruce either, he would be surprised if the Batman didn't already have a full file on Dean Winchester. It was Loki and Tony Stark. The god was furious when Dean grabbed the Soul Gem and Stark has already made his dislike for the hunter known. Jason heaved a sigh, never had he thought this would be his life. Sure, when he joined Bruce in his crusade Jason knew his life would be more on the side of ridiculous, but Death, Heaven, Hell, and aliens, sometimes he wished he just stayed dead.

Dean pulled the Impala into the garage under Avengers Tower feeling some tension leave his body at the prospect of a bed. The hunter watched, confused, as Wade pulled out one of his pistols and turned to the backseat placing the muzzle to Constantine's forehead and screamed "wake up call," causing the exorcist to flail and curse the cackling merc out. Dean keeled over laughing while a slow smirk crossed Jason's features. The four men exited the car with Constantine threatening Wade with a hex and Dean quickly making his way to the elevator. He stopped just short of pressing the button, noticing a nondescript black sedan parked a little ways away. Dean glanced at Wade, catching the mercs attention as he indicated to the vehicle. Wade's eyes lit up with glee, the merc was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. "Wade, what the hell, who's car is that?" Dean grabbed the mercs shoulder as the group entered the elevator. "Old One Eye's," Wade smirked at Dean's confused face. "Is that a euphemism?" the hunter's eyebrows crinkled as a chuckle escaped from someone behind him. "Usually, yes, but in this case, absolutely not Dean-o," Wade gave him a manic grin as the elevator doors opened into a wide spacious room, overlooking the city below.

Four men were standing in the middle of the room, Dean knew Stark and Loki, but the other two were unknown to him. Wade, however, squealed and launched himself at the unassuming white guy in a suit. The last man, a tall, bald, black man clad in leather was staring at Dean with one eye. Dean blinked, as if to assure himself of both his own eyes and stared back, although he didn't know where to look, the eye or the patch. The tension was high in the room, Wade's excited chattering barely concealed the scathing looks cast between eye patch and everyone else. "Dean," Wade called as the hunter turned his attention to the merc and the suit. Raising an eyebrow at Wade, Dean shifted in order to give the two men his attention, "Wade, who are these guys?" Dean watched as the suit raised his eyebrows at Dean's use of Deadpool's name. "This here is Agent Phil Coulson, don't let his appearance fool you, very dangerous," Wade grinned as he clapped the agent on the shoulder. "And Old One Eye?" Dean smothered a grin as he asked Wade. It was Coulson who answered as the merc giggled, shooting glances at the man in leather, "Director Nick Fury of SHIELD." Dean looked over at Fury who had moved and was now conversing with Constantine as Jason stood off to the side.

"Dean Winchester," Coulson stated, in a tone hinting at prior knowledge, causing Dean's head to snap around and look at the man with wide green eyes. Coulson's face was impassive, revealing nothing to the hunter about what the agent knew about him. Dean's eyes slitted in suspicion, "what the hell is SHIELD?" A corner of Coulson's mouth turned up at Dean's questioning going straight to the organization and not Coulson himself. "SHIELD is the watchdog of the world," Wade laughed avoiding Coulson's pointed glare. "SHIELD, essentially, ensures the safety of the United States and the world from unknown and unprecedented threats," Agent Coulson clarified as Dean shot the man an unimpressed face. "Before you ask, yes, we are aware of the hunting community and the supernatural," Coulson remarked before Dean could even ask. "Then why have we never come across you people before?" Dean demanded slowly getting annoyed, he never liked suits. Coulson sighed, shoulders slumping a little, "it is nigh impossible to gain access to the hunter community. Your group does not want to be organized, you all end up in the lifestyle of a hunter based solely on personal reasons. A community like that would never accept an organization like SHIELD." Dean nodded in agreement, the man had it right, there was no way any hunter could ever rely on a faceless group with no real ties to the life.

Jason watched from the sides as Constantine talked with Nick Fury. A few years ago, when he was still Robin, Nick Fury had come to Gotham looking to make contact with Batman. Jason wasn't privy to the conversation between the Director and Batman, but let's just say SHIELD has never set foot in Gotham, which was saying something because Nick Fury did not look easily intimidated. Jason was listening to the conversation between Constantine and Fury, the men clearly knew each other, but how, Jason did not know. Constantine was laying on the charm thick, all slow smirks and evasive answers to Fury's blunt questions. Jason could tell the men disliked each other, which didn't bode well for his opinion of Fury. Jason glanced over at Dean, Wade, and the other suit, Coulson, apparently. Their conversation seemed to be going as well as Constantine and Fury's. Jason suppressed a groan, he had hoped once getting back to Avengers Tower they could rest before having to deal with bureaucratic bullshit.

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard Stark clear his throat, calling everyone into the center of the room. The men made their way over, taking seats on the couches, groups clearly separated with Jason, Dean, Wade, and Constantine on one side and Stark, Loki, Fury, and Coulson across from them. Dean zoned out as introductions were made, shifting in his seat as his name was said and eyes slowly scanned his body. Unhappy with having the suits involved Dean tried to keep his mouth shut as the group began to talk, discussing the reasons for being there. It was only when there was a lull in the background noise that Dean perked up to see everyone looking at him expectantly. "Sorry, ugh, what?" Dean cringed at having been caught daydreaming. Wade smirked, reaching across to cuff him on the head. Coulson gave a patient smile, "we asked you to tell us about Heaven's vault and the key."

Dean looked down and slowly blinked, gathering himself and deciding what and how much to tell them. Wade and Constantine knew the story already, the rest of them, how could he explain the Apocalypse and the civil war in Heaven. Dean looked back up, concealing a flinch at the eyes staring at him. Taking deep breath, Dean began, "Heaven's vault is pretty much exactly what it sounds like, it contains all of Heaven's most powerful weapons. You know, Staff of Moses, Arc of the Covenant, Lot's Salt, and so on. Well, a few years ago, an angel, who everyone thought was dead, stole the key to the vault and was selling the weapons in it. Me, Sam, and Cas went looking for the items and found Balthazar. Balthazar was the not dead angel who had been living it up on Earth and selling pieces of the weapons for human souls." Dean looked around, eyes landing on Constantine who gave an encouraging nod. "See, Heaven was in the middle of a civil war, we stopped the Apocalypse but, turns out that some of the angels didn't really want that. Raphael, the last Archangel in Heaven wanted humanity destroyed as it was supposed to be according to God, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, yadda yadda yadda." Dean took a breath as Stark's jaw was on the ground and Loki's face was dark with concentration. Coulson and Fury were sitting passively, but clearly cataloging everything Dean said. "So, Balthazar decided to help Cas fight Raphael by giving him access to the weapons in the vault. Balthazar had the key at all times, Raphael thought the key was disguised as a key to a locker at a train station in New York City. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't put it past Balthazar to do exactly that," Dean frowned in thought, "anyways, long story short, Balthazar was the last one to have access to the key and Heaven's vault."

Dean waited as the group of men slowly adjusted to the abbreviated version of the tale. Coulson looked at Dean with consideration, "so, where is Balthazar now? If he was the last to have the key shouldn't we just find the angel and ask about it?" Dean's fists clenched involuntarily, "he's dead." Stark groaned as he rubbed his face, "great, apparently angels can die, that's just wonderful." Jason cleared his throat, causing Dean to turn his head towards the kid. "What if the train locker key is really the key to the vault, or what if the locker is where the real key is?" Jason surmised as Dean nodded in accordance, he had begun to suspect the same thing now that he told the story again. "So, what, you want to search every locker in every New York train station? Seems like it will be like finding a needle in a haystack," Stark snorted in derision. Dean shook his head in annoyance, "no, we should be able to do a spell that will show any angelic sigils that could conceal an object." Dean looked at Loki who gave a slight nod in agreement, "I would be able to, just find me the spell hunter," the god demanded haughtily. Dean nodded and rubbed a hand through his blonde hair . Standing, Dean effectively ended all queries by exiting the room in search of his bed.

Jason sighed as he watched Dean leave. The tale was clearly the briefest version, leaving gaping holes in the plot line and details. Jason was curious about a lot of things; how and why Balthazar died, the Apocalypse, Heaven's civil war, and Dean's overall life. "Well, now that we have barely any more information, just theories, I do have some good news," Stark's sarcastic drawl cut through Jason's musings. "Now that Loki is back he can start laying the magic into the weapons and you worthy gentlemen can try them out at the end of the week," Stark gave them a satisfied smirk as he stood and made his way to the elevator, Loki following to head down to the workshop. Agent Coulson and Fury exchanged a look before standing up, "we'll be in touch," Coulson said handing a card to Constantine. Jason looked at the last two men, Constantine took out a cigarette and lit up with a satisfying drag. Deadpool grinned at jason and made his way into the kitchen, riffling through the cabinets looking for food. a comfortable silence spread through the room, each man relaxing as the day's events came to a halt.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all mistakes are my own. They are owned by the CW, DC, and Marvel

"What are you thinking Stark? Even for you, this is completely and utterly stupid." The screaming classic rock music came to an abrupt halt as Nick Fury entered Tony Stark's workshop causing the inventor to flinch, dropping the blowtorch he was holding. Tony lunged, shutting off the gas line to the torch before turning to face the very angry Director of SHIElD. "Nicky, what can I do for you?" Tony gave the man his most innocent, guileless smile possible as he waved his hands, closing down the holograms that were up around him. Fury gave Stark his patented one-eyed glare as the door to the lab opened letting Agent Coulson through. Tony turned to face the unflappable agent with pleading eyes, "Coulson, come on help me out here, I have no idea what I did now, Fury can't just come in guns blazing assuming I know what I did wrong, I never know what I do wrong, ask Pepper hell ask Rhodey," the genius spoke rapidly, hoping to get out of trouble before he could dig himself a deeper hole. Coulson's eyebrow twitched slightly, displaying his amusement at the billionaire. "Mr. Stark, we know you know what we are talking about. You are currently housing the most dangerous mercenary, a recently deceased vigilante, a con artist specializing in dark magic, and a formerly wanted psychotic serial killer and occultist. The amount of paperwork Mr. Stark," Coulson sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "we actually had to create some new forms to cover the possible consequences and policies for this endeavour." Tony smirked at the last remark from Coulson, he hated paperwork himself, but loved giving others more to do.

"Stark, just tell us what the hell is going on and if we need to make contingencies for the shit you seem to get yourself into," Fury growled as he loomed over Tony, glancing at the schematics laying on the bench behind the inventor. Tony snorted, "sure Nick, like you don't already have a million plans in placed if I go off the rails." Both Coulson and Fury cocked their heads conceding the point, they took no chances when it came to Tony Stark. "We're worried Tony. Working with Loki alone is cause for concern, but add in those four, you can understand where we are coming from," Coulson placated Tony. Tony's eyes narrowed at the two men, "SHIELD works with Deadpool on a regular basis, you've hired him plenty of times. Okay, so yes, Loki doesn't have the best track record and believe me I wouldn't be working with him if it wasn't absolutely essential, I mean when Death tells you to do something, you do it, am I right," Tony rubbed as hand through his greasy hair as he rambled, missing the widening eyes of the two agents at the mention of Death. "And yes, probably not good working with a former protege of Batman, the man is territorial on a good day, but the kid is good, I mean real good, if a little rough around the edges," Tony continued, trying to convince Fury and Coulson while giving them the most minimum amount of information possible. By the looks he was receiving, Tony was just making them more suspicious and curious.

Fury held up a hand, stopping Tony from continuing his rambling speech. Tony watched as Fury and Coulson exchanged what could only be described as a concerned look, "Stark, what do you mean by Death told you to do something?" Coulson questioned softly. Tony's head whipped around, eyes comically large as his jaw worked up and down at a loss for words. Fury's eyebrow arched indicating there was no way Tony was getting out of this question. Tony heaved out a groan, mentally cursing himself. "Death stopped by a few weeks ago asking me to make him some weapons for a few worthy people, said I would need a sorcerer to help with the magical elements, hence why Loki is here," Tony said in his most nonchalant voice possible, not even remotely fooling Fury and Coulson. "Why, and what type of weapons?" Coulson asked, eyes intent on the genius as Tony flicked his wrist causing a panel in the wall to move, revealing four new weapons. "They are not enchanted yet, so they're just regular old weapons. As for the why, I am assuming it has something to do with Thanos and the Soul Gem," Tony shrugged, walking over the the weapons rack as Coulson and Fury followed giving each other a look, they would investigate this Thanos and Soul Gem later.

The weapons consisted of two katanas, four guns, two knives, and a sword. They were beautifully crafted with a mixture of ancient and modern. The katanas were clearly for Deadpool, but Fury and Coulson were unsure of the others. Tony felt the other men's eyes on him, "two of the guns and one knife are for Jason. Constantine gets a gun and knife, while Dean will have the sword and last gun." With a final nod, Tony flicked his wrist and closed the panel in the wall, sealing in the weapons. "What are the spells that Loki has to lay on the weapons?" Fury asked, striding back to the center of the workshop. "They're from this book Death gave me, as are the designs for the weapons. I have no idea what the spells mean, close as I can tell, the spells will only work for those who are worthy of them. There's four spells and each one is different, so I assume that means they're about different worth, but who the hell knows, I mean Death, really," Stark snorted with an exaggerated shrug. Coulson eyed Stark, "do the spells have titles or names?" Tony nodded, walking over to a bench, grabbing the book Death left him. He quickly flipped to the pages showing the weapons and spells, "A spell for the Deathless, a spell for the Valiant, a spell for the Damned, and a spell for the Righteous." Silence reigned between the three men before Coulson broke the it with a contemplative look, "so who is to be deemed worthy of each? Which of those four men is Deathless, Valiant, Damned, and Righteous?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to DC, Marvel and the CW. All mistakes are my own.

They were down in Stark's lab waiting for Dean Winchester to arrive so Loki could begin the spells for the weapons. Coulson could understand why all of the men wanted to be present, after all, no one wanted anything to go wrong, but punctuality was key to any successful mission and Dean Winchester was holding them up. Coulson's face, however, remained impassive as he waited. He watched closely as Constantine and Loki reviewed the sigils drawn on the floor while Stark busied himself with the finishing touches on the weapons. The young man, Jason, was perched on a metal stool in the corner, rhythmically sharpening one of his many blades. The door to the lab opened, followed by the sound of boots creaking along the floor. "So, what kind of hocus pocus is our self-proclaimed ruler of Midgard doing again?" Dean gave a cheeky grin upon entering as Loki's head whipped around to face the hunter, a vicious sneer on the god's lips. Coulson could feel a headache creeping up behind his eyes. Thankfully the agent was saved by Constantine smacking Dean upside the head and reprimanding the hunter in hushed undertones. Coulson watched as Dean rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, " 'scuse me if the god can't take a joke," the hunter mumbled. Constantine sighed, "Dean, I don't give a damn if you insult Loki, or anyone really, but for fuck sake, stop calling it hocus pocus." Coulson raised an eyebrow at that remark, it would seem these men did not have all their priorities straight.

Loki examined the sigils on the floor as he slowly regained control over his anger. The exorcist was surprisingly knowledgeable in the ways of magic which proved useful when deciphering Death's book, Loki could understand why the man was here. Stark was useful if irritating, a fine craftsman of weapons and technology. The mercenary and young vigilante were useful, warriors and tacticians. Loki did not understand what use Dean Winchester was to them. The hunter was a good fighter to be sure, but not better than Deadpool or Jason. While Winchester had mass amounts of knowledge in regards to the supernatural, Constantine did as well and was a practitioner of magic. The green eyed mortal was bullheaded and uncouth. Loki rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the stress building throughout his body. The hunter survived holding the Soul Gem, Dean Winchester could wield the Soul Gem, and somehow Constantine knew the outcome. Loki couldn't make sense of it, he needed to know what happened to the hunter when the Soul Gem killed him. Perhaps he could enlist Stark and Agent Coulson, Stark had to be pulsing with curiosity and Coulson disliked loose ends.

Loki looked up at the sound of Stark approaching, "we ready to get this show on the road Reindeer Games?" the genius smirked as he wheeled the case containing the weapons over to the center of the room. The rest of the men made their way over, Loki watched as Jason slid the knife back into its holster around his thigh before crossing his arms and moving to stand next to Dean. "So, who gets what?" Jason said as he examined the weapons in the center of the sigils. Loki watched as a slow smile stretched itself across Stark's face, the man loved an audience. "The katanas go to Deadpool, obviously, two guns for Jason, a gun and knife for Constantine, and a gun and the sword for Dean," Stark smirked at the groan that came from Winchester and the gleeful squeal from Deadpool. Jason nodded, "so, how are we going to do this?" Loki turned to face the vigilante, "you will each stand behind your designated weapons, I will complete the four spells, from what I can discern, the spells will choose the worthy men." Loki looked Deadpool, Jason, Constantine, and Dean in the eye as he finished the short explanation with a flick of his hand. Loki indicated for Stark to move the weapons in front of each man as they moved to stand around Loki within the sigils.

Dean fidgeted as he stood behind the sword and gun laying innocently on the table. The hunter wasn't nervous about the spells out of Death's book, he was nervous about the god performing the spells. Loki had been nothing short of frosty towards him since they found the Soul Gem. Dean knew he would have to come clean about what happened after he grabbed the stone, well give the full story, his story. Dean still had to find the spell that would locate the key to Heaven's vault, he was going to need some help with that. The hunter rubbed sweaty palms on his jeans as Loki began to slowly glow green, the gods rich voice washing over the four men.

Dean watched as the two Katanas in front of Wade began to glow a deep red with black streaks coursing through the glow. Dean heard Loki murmur "Deathless" as the Katanas dimmed. Loki took as breath as he began a new chant. This time the two guns in front of Jason began to glow red and green as Dean heard Loki whisper "Valiant" before ending the spell. The third spell started immediately after with Constantine's face reflecting the reddish orange glow of the weapons in front of him, Dean had seen that color before usually alight in Constantine's eyes when he's pissed off. Dean heard Loki mumble "Damned" as the color of hellfire faded from the weapons. Dean took a deep breath, steadying himself as Loki started the final spell. The gun and sword in front of him began to glow a pure bluish white light. Dean had seen that color before too, it just usually accompanied Cas when the angel unleashed his grace. Dean almost missed the whisper of "Righteous" as the spell ended and Loki fell silent. Dean couldn't believe it, how could he still hold that title.

"I must admit, that is not the outcome I was expecting," Loki remarked causing Dean to shake his head, dispelling his thoughts. Dean looked up at Loki, "how'd you think it was going to go? I mean really, you don't even know anything about us," Dean sneered defensively. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, squeezing in both comfort and warning. "I think what Dean means to say is, thank you Loki for completing the spells," Constantine said with a long look at Dean. Loki gave a regal nod of his head to Constantine and a swift glare towards Dean which the hunter returned. "Dean," Constantine murmured quietly, gaining the hunter's attention, "you know how fate is, we will always be seen as what we were destined to be, whether we took that road or not. I will always be damned and you will always be the Righteous Man." Dean clenched his fists at Constantine's insights, he did not want to have this conversation.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused Dean and Constantine's heads to turn. Agent Coulson gave both men a meaningful look, waiting for an explanation, "Righteous Man, what does that mean?" Dean groaned, he hated having old wounds reopened and this was one of his deepest wounds. Dean felt another presence beside him as Jason put a hand on the hunter's shoulder. Dean tensed, he wasn't use to having support and it did little to bolster his self-confidence. Squaring his shoulders, Dean looked at Agent Coulson and pitched his voice to address the room, well those who didn't know the story. "It's a title, I guess you could call it, the Righteous Man, it has to do with a prophecy. When the Righteous Man spills blood in Hell then the first lock or seal on Lucifer's cage will be broken." Dean looked away from Coulson's blank facade to find Jason looking at him with a calculating expression. "So you're part of a prophecy that is supposed to unleash the Devil, how do you stop it?" the vigilante questioned. Dean sighed, rubbing a scarred hand down his face, "it's all already done and over with. I broke under the torture in Hell, Lucifer got out but we; my brother, Cas, Bobby, and I, we got Lucifer back in the cage, Death helped. That was actually the first time I met him, during the Apocalypse." Jason's eyes widened as Dean looked at him, "kid, I could have sworn we've been over at least some of this," Dean huffed. "We have been, I just didn't believe you," Jason snorted as he rubbed the back of his head. Dean rolled his eyes at the young man's disrespectful tone causing Wade to snicker.

"Anyway, that's what they mean by Righteous Man, I just didn't think I would still hold the title seeing as how I've done some dumb shit since then," Dean grumbled as he shook his shoulders out releasing some of the tension. "There is clearly more to that story, but for now, I suppose that will do," Loki remarked disparagingly, dismissing Dean who was relieved to have the attention off of him. Dean looked over to find Jason's eyes on him, the vigilante's eyes were brimming with curiosity, "at risk of sounding like a broken record, so what now?" Jason asked with a sardonic grin. Dean holds the young man's eyes, "Now, we find the spell to locate the key to Heaven's vault and hope nothing starts attacking us in the meantime." Dean spoke to soon, a blaring siren sounded through the lab causing Dean's hands to clench over his ears. A hologram popped up in front of Stark showing a portal opening up above New York and aliens pouring through, "you just had to open your mouth," Stark deadpanned as he called for his suit.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all mistakes are my own. They belong to DC, Marvel and the CW

"Dude, you fugly," Dean chuckled as he decapitated another alien, sword swinging in a graceful arch as he blocked a blow on his left side. Dean was loving his new sword, unlike the last time he had to wield a sword to slay those dragons. "Please, tell me Cap and our resident badass assassins are enroute?" Dean heard Stark whine over the comm link. Agent Coulson's smooth voice broke in, "ETA is an hour for Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye." Dean groaned as he sliced through another alien, behind him Constantine huffed in irritation, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Dean grinned to himself, feeling freer as he continued to cut through aliens. Dean and Constantine had been holding the aliens back at ground level for some time now, both Wade and Jason had long since disappeared into the fray. Stark was keeping the skies clear, or as clear as possible, while Loki was teleporting from building to building taking out the enemy as he went. Dean glanced behind him and noticed the grim set of Constantine's mouth, the exorcist never did like close combat. Catching Constantine's eye, Dean gave the man a firm nod of resolve, they both knew the stakes, no matter how good it felt for Dean to fight.

Wade was having a blast. His new Katanas were absolute perfection, cutting through the invaders like warm butter. **MMMMM, butter. I could go for some food right about now.** "I think there's a hotdog stand on the street over." _Yeah, if it's still there._ "Only one way to find out," Deadpool ginned as he sprinted through the street, eviscerating and decapitating aliens as he went. The hotdog vender was no longer there, but the stand still was. Wade smirked as he quickly made himself a hotdog before taking back off down the street towards the center of the fighting. **Oh, hell yeah Red Hood's** **here, we get to work with Red Hood.** _You do know we've been working with him all this time._ **No, we've been working with Jason Todd.** _They're the same person._ **Please, you wouldn't say Batman and Bruce Wayne was the same person.** "They both are and aren't the same person, each has characteristics of the other." **Ohhhh, philosophical, I like it.** Wade rolled his eyes as he placed himself next to Jason, defending the vigilante's weak side. They worked seamlessly together for a while, all the while Deadpool's thought boxes giving Wade running commentary on Jason's skills and physique. Some of the comments even made it out of Wade's mouth. The boxes ended up quiet for a bit after one particular comment earned Wade a shot to the head. Staggering back up, Wade looked around and noticed a lull in the fighting around them and heard the distinct hum of the quinjet, "oh good, the cavalry has arrived." With a smirk thrown at Jason, Wade took off towards the aircraft.

Jason rolled his eyes behind his helmet, Deadpool was lucky he couldn't die and that he was useful in a fight. The merc did not shut up. Jason knew this, but it was different experiencing it within a battle. Jason shook his head and quickly cataloged his body for any injuries before taking off after Wade at a brisk jog. As he made his way over Jason took stock of his ammunition and weapons. The spelled guns were priceless, the bullets slicing through the aliens with ease, Jason could get behind having a weapon like this at all times.

The cavalry, as Wade had called it, consisted of three people. Jason had heard of all of them, but he wasn't to open to adding additional members to their little team. Glancing around Jason noticed by the looks of it, Dean wasn't either. Jason turned to face the jet again when Captain America started speaking, "Stark what's going on?" Jason looked up as he heard the repulsors on the Iron Man suit cut out, Stark dropping to the ground in a crouch before addressing the Captain. "That my dear Capsicle is something I don't think your 40s beliefs can comprehend," Stark gave a theatrically weary sigh which sounded strange to Jason coming out of the Iron Man suit. Jason noticed the archer smirk at Stark's response while the redhead shook her head in exasperation. "Cap, listen, I'm not saying that to be condescending, well not completely, but seriously, I barely understand it and don't ever tell anyone I said that," Stark rambled, quieting when the Captain held up a hand before speaking, "then at least introduce these people, quickly though we have aliens to fight, again." Nodding quickly, Stark went around the group, pointing at Jason first, "Gotham's resident bad boy vigilante, Red Hood. You know Deadpool, so moving on. John Constantine, ummmm exorcist and Dean Winchester, serial killer." Jason watched as both assassins and Captain America dropped into fighting stances, while Dean shot a venomous look at Stark.

"For fuck sake, he's not a bloody serial killer," Constantine snapped at Stark, "and honestly mate, even if he were are any of you able to judge with your track records," the exorcist sneered as he lit a new cigarette. Jason nodded in agreement with Constantine, from what he's heard these heroes have no right to judge. "Dumbasses taking what the government tells you at face value, bloody hell, you'd think they'd know better," Constantine continued to grumble causing Jason and Deadpool to chuckle. An explosion a street over caused everyone to get back on track. The Captain opened his mouth to issue an order but Dean's voice cut him off, "save it spangles, we don't take orders." Jason smirked, thankful for the helmet as he turned to follow Dean and Constantine, making their way back into the battle. He heard Deadpool clap the Captain on the shoulder before the merc began trotting after them.

Tony watched the four men head back into the thick of battle with a small grin on his face. The genius wished he could plaster the look on Cap's face all over New York, well he could, but Pepper would castrate him. Tony let out a quiet chuckle, he thought he had problems with authority. Turning back to Rogers, Tony noticed three very intense stares focused solely on him. Usually he would welcome the attention, but Rogers looked insulted, Barton amused, and Romanov calculating, all spelled trouble for Tony. "So, I'll be keeping the skies clear as usual, Barton need a lift to your new but temporary nesting grounds?" Tony grinned as Barton's amusement grew. A few cars down the street exploded as Tony grabbed Clint by the shoulders, "Stark we need to talk about this," Rogers called from below as Tony took off, quickly dropping Clint on a rooftop. "Of course Cap, I'll have my people call your people. Oh, by the way, Loki's around here somewhere too." Tony heard a string of curses from Barton as he shot away, taking out aliens as he went.

Constantine took a final drag from his cigarette before flicking it out on the asphalt. "How are we closing this portal?" Dean asked from beside him, "the weapons are fucking great and all but we can't fight forever." Constantine nodded, taking a deep breath, he felt the edges of the portal with his magic before addressing Dean, "the portal is stable enough, but feels temporary. It's been getting smaller since it opened, figure we only have a couple more hours before it fully closes." The exorcist shrugged before driving his knife into another alien. "This was a test run," Jason spoke from the left while Constantine nodded in agreement. "Thanos is sending out feelers, testing our strength, the twat," Constantine grimaced, wiping blood blood of his hands as he reached for another cigarette. "We need to find that key," Jason spoke as he unloaded his clip into the surrounding aliens. Constantine snorted, "bloody hell, did Batman teach you to state the obvious." Jason growled at Constantine as the vigilante effectively snapped the neck of the alien he was fighting. Constantine smirked and held up his hands in surrender, hearing Wade laugh behind him. All four men looked to the right as a green glow faded revealing a disheveled God of Mischief. "The portal will be closing shortly, I was able to break through the spell work keeping it open," Loki gave a tired smirk. Sure enough, Constantine watched as the portal imploded causing the aliens around them to collapse, cut off from their power source. Sirens sounded in the distance as Iron Man touched down with the archer by his side.

Clint looked over the ragtag group of men in front of him, impressed with the fighting he saw from the rooftop. "So, you guys looking to add one more to your boy band?" Clint grinned. "Why, you any good?" Red Hood snarked back while Dean snorted, "boy band please, we're the Led Zeppelin of bands," Winchester smirked, green eyes challenging. _Oh, yes_ , Clint thought, _this group was going to be fun._ Clint gave Dean a cheeky smile as he slipped his bow over his back, securing it next to his near empty quiver. "I take it we will be heading back to the tower now that cleanup is here, Fury and Cap will want to debrief," Clint shot a look at Tony when he heard the genius grumble about debriefing. The four other men began to fidget drawing Clint's attention back to them. All four looked ready to bolt, much like Tony, they really did not like authority. Clint wasn't a fan either, but this was his job and Fury was a hardass on a good day. Looking back at Tony, Clint raised an eyebrow making the inventor sigh and address the other men, "be at the common floor of the tower in ten, we can at least debrief in comfort." Clint stared the other four men down until he got reluctant nods from each one before trotting off towards Nat and Cap.

Wade wasn't to thrilled about hanging around for a debriefing, but at least it was on the common room floor and there was a stocked fridge. **I think there was something funny about that hotdog.** _You don't say, could be maybe we shouldn't have eaten something from a street vendor._ "Never mind the fact that it was covered in alien gunk," Wade shrugged as he rifled through the fridge taking out an assortment of leftovers, _Bring the pie,_ and the last slice of pie. Wade made his way over to the group, setting down the slice of pie in front of Dean. "Oh man, Wade have I told you I love you," Dean grinned tiredly as he sat up grabbing the slice of pie. **Awww, you hear that.** _Gotta love the appreciation. "_ Not recently and you could stand to do it a little more often," Wade grinned gaining a chuckle from the hunter. Wade sat down next to Constantine who was already chowing down on what seemed to be leftover Chinese. Fury strode in the room just as Wade began on his Pad Thai followed by Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. _How'd you think Cap's going to take the whole working for Death thing._ **Please, the dude was frozen for 70 years and is a super soldier, how much can surprise him.** _You'd be surprised._ **No I wouldn't.** "Not now, Agent F is speaking," Wade hissed as Fury glared at the merc. "Seeing as I have no idea how to put any of the shit that's been happening, Constantine if you don't mind enlighten Captain Rogers, Agent Romanov, and Agent Barton." **Oh yeah, this outta be fun.** _They're gonna think we're crazy._ "At least we're not alone this time."

Constantine held back a sigh, better him to explain things than Dean or Wade. Wade would just go off on some tangent and Dean, well, Dean would end up offending someone before he was through. Constantine did sigh this time, when did he become the responsible one. Lighting a cigarette, Constantine put his food down on the coffee table, "bloody hell, alright then listen up. Red Hood, Wade, Dean and I all know Death, yes with a capital 'D' and no we are not getting into the hows behind it, though I'm sure with Deadpool you can venture a guess." Constantine rubbed his forehead as he continued, "the Soul Gem, which as I understand it is one of the Infinity Gems, you buggers have come across another when fighting Loki, was used to bring Red Hood here back to life by some demon, now that I think about it we still don't really know why, anyways, Thanos wants to use the Infinity Gems to destroy Earth in hopes to court Death." Constantine looked at the Captain and two agents, the first whose face was incredulous and the last two whose faces showed no immediate reactions. "Yeah, so Death isn't too happy with this, he's all about balance and wiping out an entire planet, not really promoting balance," Dean interrupted, eliciting a snicker out of Wade. "Yes, thank you Dean," Constantine drawled, "what my esteemed colleague is saying, Death asked for our help, Stark and Loki collaborated on these weapons to combat Thanos' army and here we are." It would have been silent, had it not been for Wade being in the room, but never the less, the Captain and the agents did not speak but Rogers had regained control over his face. "Okay, so you are the experts, what's our next move?" Rogers asked, eyes flicking over each man. Constantine watched a smirk stretch over Dean's face, "Well Captain, we need to break into Heaven's weapons vault."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel, DC, and the CW. All mistakes are my own.

The dull rhythmic thud coming from around the corner caused Dean to pause his steps. Early on Dean had found it wasn't rare to find someone awake in the early hours of the morning in the tower. However, Jason was the only one of them who elected to beat out his insomnia on a punching bag and the kid had left for Gotham two nights ago. Dean's green eyes narrowed as he heard the muted sound end with one solid punch, there was only three possibilities of who was on the other side of the gym door and Dean had been avoiding them all week. It was more difficult than he originally thought in a tower this size; Barton had nearly given him a few heart attacks when Dean would walk into a room and find the man perched on top of something, out of eyesight. Romanov was far too quiet and had that all knowing look about her that set Dean's teeth on edge. The redhead also reminded the hunter of Abbadon and frankly Dean was done with psychotic redheads for a while. However, neither of the agents struck Dean as the type to take out their stress on a punching bag, it seemed too old school and base for the high class assassins, which left Captain Rogers.

Dean suppressed a groan. He would admit to himself that he was a bit of a dick to Captain America the first time they met, he wasn't going to apologize however, not matter how many looks Coulson threw at him. Dean snorted, he was under enough pressure as it was without the added guilt of possibly hurting the Captain's precious, fragile, all-American feelings. The door to the gym opened causing Dean to stir out of his thoughts and come face to face with a sweaty, exhausted Steve Rogers. A wry grin crept across Dean's face at the look of shock the Captain gave him. They stared at each other in silence before Dean awkwardly cleared his throat, turning to leave, "Mr. Winchester," Rogers voice stopped him dead. "Dean, not Mr. Winchester," Dean grimaced, glancing back at Rogers. "Of course, thank you," Rogers gave him an uncomfortable smile before clearly gathering his will to push onwards much to Dean's irritation. "We haven't been properly introduced, Steve Rogers, and please call me Steve," Captain Rogers gave a warm smile as he held out his hand, waiting. Dean sighed, taking the Captain's hand and giving it a firm shake.

Silence once again permeated the air, making Dean shift uncomfortably. "I wanted to commend you on your fighting ability," Rogers began, holding eye contact with Dean, "not many people would be able to keep a level head in that sort of situation." Dean arched an eyebrow at Rogers, not willing to give the man an inch. It wasn't easy for Dean, the hunter was going against two decades worth of training, listening to the commanding officer without question. It was an instinct taking years to break, but Dean hadn't been in the habit of letting people tell him what to do for a while now and he wasn't about to let one complement, even if it was from Captain America, sway him into letting someone else take control. Their group worked based on the fact that they all were on equal ground and no hotshot superhero leader was going to change that.

Steve could see the belligerent set of Dean's jaw become impossibly more combative. The hunter's eyes were fierce and whatever was going through the man's head was more than likely not favorable towards Steve. The Captain withheld a sigh, he was grateful he would be able to talk with Dean away from a group setting, they needed to clear the air between them if team dynamics were going to work. Steve, however, was a little worried to see another person unable to sleep through the night, it seemed no one was able to escape the post battle stress with sleep. "I know it can be difficult to get thrown into a situation where you have to re-order your worldview, but it gets better, with a team who also understand, it gets better," Steve trailed off, realizing he wasn't getting the reaction out of Dean he'd expected. The hunter looked amused, one side of his mouth curled up while rolling his eyes, "Rogers, there's nothing I haven't seen that would make me reevaluate my worldview," Dean snorted. Steve straightened his shoulders, reassessing the man in front of him. Stark had called him a serial killer, but Steve knew to take everything Tony said about a person with a grain of salt. Steve wouldn't be the kid from Brooklyn if he didn't figure things out himself and he wouldn't be Captain America if he didn't give everyone a chance.

"I don't know much about you Dean, but you seem to be a man who has been through hell." "You have no idea," Dean mumbled, interrupting Steve. Steve released the sigh that had been building up, he hadn't read the files Tony had created on the four men, but he was starting to wish he had, maybe then he would have been better off at getting Dean to talk. As if reading his mind Dean spoke up, "you didn't read my file, did you." Steve confirmed the hunter's statement with a nod, eyes narrowing on Dean with intent, "I'd rather know a person with no previous biases," Steve said. Steve watched as Dean's stance relaxed minutely, green eyes losing their defiant light, but still suspicious. "No offence Cap, but I'm not really the spill my guts on the first date type," Dean drawled. A little smile graced Steve's face, he had overheard Dean bantering with Constantine and Deadpool, he took it as a good sign the hunter was relaxed enough to do it with him. "I'm not asking for your life story Dean, I doubt anyone could understand, we each have parts of ourselves we keep secret," Steve remarked with a sad smile, noticing Dean's furrowed brow and sharp eyes. Steve realized that he would have to give a little bit of himself if he was going to get anything from Dean.

"I'm sure you know my story, seems everyone does nowadays," Steve grimaced, he wasn't so sure about all the publicity he been forced to endure since being awakened. "Actually, I only really know the bare minimum. WWII hero, buried in ice for 70 years, recently awoken, leader of the Avengers and I only know that stuff cause of Sam, he would not shut up about you," Dean gave a wistful smile, "superheroes don't really need to be on my radar," Dean added with a shrug. Steve nodded, slightly confused. It was rare to come across someone who hadn't been paying attention to the exploits of the Avengers. "So, Sam's a fan," Steve commented, choosing to focus on the name that gave Dean the sentimental smile. Dean huffed a laugh, "yeah, the nerd couldn't stop talking about how they found you in the ice and what you accomplished during WWII. I, ugh, I would get him your comics when we were little, he liked reading them." Steve gave Dean a smile, realizing Sam was clearly Dean's younger brother. "He'd freak if I told him I met you. Then throw me a bitch face for being an ass," Dean made a face only older siblings can make when speaking about their younger siblings. "Where is he now?" Steve asked softly, this wasn't what he expected when their conversation started, but he was enjoying this glimpse of the hunter. "He's alive, but I gather that's not what you mean," Dean gave Steve a long look. "That's good to know, but no it's not," Steve conceded with a innocent shrug. "Got out of the business. It's what he's always wanted and what he deserves, the white picket fence life," Dean sighed, clearly thinking back on fond memories of his brother. Steve nodded, "I think Dean, we have more in common than you think," Steve commented, watching Dean's eyebrows arch in disbelief. "Not in our experiences, but in our reasons," Steve gave Dean a look of understanding before clapping the hunter on the shoulder and turning to leave.

The lights of Steve's suit flickered on as he walked into the living room only to stop dead as he noticed the man sitting at his kitchen table. "JARVIS," Steve called, hoping the AI was still functioning and there wasn't a security breach. "Yes, Captain Rogers," the British voice answered him. "Is the man sitting at my table suppose to be here?" Steve questioned, inching towards his shield which was sitting on the couch. The severe looking man at the table smirked, causing Steve to shudder. "He is Death, Captain Rogers. He contacted Sir about developing weapons for Dean Winchester, John Constantine, Jason Todd, and Wade Wilson," JARVIS answered. Steve stared wide eyed at the being sitting at his table, "is there anything else you need Captain?" JARVIS intoned. "No, I'm all set, thank you JARVIS," Steve murmured. "Of course Captain," the British voice said leaving silence to reign in Steve's suit.

Steve took the opportunity to assess the man in front of him as he was clearly doing to Steve. He was gaunt, with hollowed cheeks and a sharp nose. Overall he did not look like much, but it was the dark, deep set eyes that held something beyond intelligence and wisdom that ensured Steve to wait for the man to speak first. A patronizing smile slipped over Death's face before a smooth voice addressed the Captain, "how's Dean?" It was certainly not the topic Steve was expecting and his face showed his shock and confusion. "Not sleeping, but I expect that's due to the recent circumstances and post battle stress. He's not willing to admit that he needs help, or that we could help him," Steve remarked as succinctly as possible. This caused a brief amused chuckle to escape from Death, "you really should have read his file Captain Rogers." Steve's head snapped back in shock, "he isn't a serial killer, I could see that from one conversation," Steve insisted before realizing his mistake as Death raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, well not in the conventional sense. But, that doesn't mean the file is wrong about all aspects of his life, because I can guarantee, you will not be able to find out the whole story from Dean," Death uttered causing Steve to frown. "So when Dean implied he had seen worse than aliens, that is what keeps him awake," Steve surmised with a quick glance at Death. "Precisely Captain Rogers," Death nodded as he rose to leave. "Wait, so why are you here talking to me? I know I need to connect with Dean if our teams are going to be able to work together," Steve began, looking at Death for confirmation. The man just stared back at Steve, waiting, "he did mention his brother, Sam." At that, Death's eyebrows rose, "did he now, interesting." Steve opened his mouth to ask again why Death was here, but the man was gone, leaving a gaping and frustrated Steve.

Dean rubbed his face, tired and annoyed at nothing in particular. Switching on the lights in his bedroom the hunter almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed Death sitting on his bed. "Jesus Christ, warn a guy will you," Dean exclaimed causing Death to smirk. "Don't be dramatic Dean. I heard you mention Sam to Captain Rogers, doesn't really seem like something you'd do," Death remarked causing Dean to grind his teeth. "Tell me about it, one second it seems like Rogers is going to tell me his life story, the next I'm talking about how Sammy used to love his comics. He just has one of those faces that put you at ease and makes someone seem trustworthy, I don't like it," Dean snarled, feeling agitated about the whole situation. "Enough about that, why are you here? Come to actually help or just be cryptic like usual?" Dean snorted, watching as Death narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Castiel is able to assist you with finding the correct spell, why haven't you contacted him?" Dean groaned at Death's suggestion, "you know why, they're out of the game and I'm not dragging Cas or Sam back in," Dean snapped, there was no way he was putting either of them in harm's way. Death nodded in acceptance but still spoke, "just know Dean, the longer it takes for you to find the key to Heaven's vault, the more enemies you will collect." Death's parting shot sent a shiver down Dean's spine. It was bad enough they had to deal with Thanos, Dean just hopped the lure of the Soul Gem's power didn't corrupt anyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own and I don't own any of these characters they belong to DC, Marvel and the CW

Loki sat in Stark's library, open book lying forgotten on the trickster's lap as he stared absentmindedly at the city's skyline. This endeavor he undertook at Death's request was not playing out the way he expected. The weapons had surprisingly gone well, not that he doubted his own magical prowess, but he had been unconvinced as to the capabilities of the so called worthy individuals. _Worth_ , Loki grimaced; he loathed the word and everything it stood for. It was a word that no one ever seemed to apply to him, Thor yes, but not to Loki. The god could not understand just how a supposed, according to Stark, serial killer could be deemed worthy of wielding the weapon of the Righteous, that Constantine man certainly and yet Constantine was considered Damned, Loki couldn't fathom it. Both men, however, did not seem surprised by their titles, if anything Dean's protests were related to the fact that he did not believe he should hold the title any longer. Which begs the question, when did Dean hold the title before? Loki's eyebrows pinched in thought, he would not get his answers willingly from the hunter and he doubted any of the other men would betray Dean's trust. Loki silently closed the forgotten book as he raised himself out of the comfortable armchair and placed it back on the shelf. Loki quietly made his way out of the library, a smirk crawling over his face as a plan slowly formed in his mind, disappearing in a shimmer of green.

Tony was sipping on some coffee in the common area when Loki appeared. Dean and Constantine tensed minutely from the corner where they were playing cards while Barton simply glared from the couch. It took a second for Tony to realize why the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. Loki was carrying his scepter, the scepter that was supposed to be in a secure SHIELD facility, but instead was tightly grasped in the god's right hand. Tony choked on his coffee causing Barton to turn around with the beginnings of a smile on his face which rapidly turned into a look of alarm as Tony motioned toward the god who was making his way over to Dean and Constantine. Tony silently signaled JARVIS to ready his suit as Barton vaulted over the back of the couch, flanking the god and gaining Dean's attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed as he reached for the gun tucked into his waist. He wasn't quick enough. Tony watched, as his Iron Man suit formed around him, as Loki tapped the scepter to the center of Dean's chest. Dean's green eyes slowly bled to bright cerulean, the hunter's indignation dying on his lips.

"I just want some answers," Loki placated as the god met Barton's and the Tony's eyes. Tony looked on incredulously, palms raised and ready to blast through the trickster. Barton had two knives out, body tensed and seething with rage. Tony swiftly glanced at Constantine only to pause as he noticed the exorcist's casually slouched body and cigarette dangling from upward tilted lips.

"Mate, ever hear of asking?" Constantine drawled, eyebrow flicking up as he stared down the god. Tony heard Barton huff and glanced at the archer making sure the man wasn't about to blow a gasket. Tony signaled Barton to stand down, not wanting to incite Loki into doing anything rash. Barton gave Tony the barest flicker of acknowledgement before the archer relaxed his stance. Tony relaxed a bit as he turned his attention back to Loki and Dean, the latter having handed his weapon over to the god.

"You know Reindeer Games, this isn't exactly how one shows they've reformed, it' actually quite the opposite," Tony drawled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am just trying to get some answers Stark. I am sure you are curious about these men as well," Loki casually remarked, eyes sliding away from Dean and landing on Constantine. "I was expecting some confrontation from you exorcist, and yet here you sit, why?" Loki demanded.

"Oh, they're will be some confrontation don't you worry mate, but not from me," Constantine grinned at the trickster from around his cigarette. Tony narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going. Sure he wanted some answers, but men were entitled to their own secrets and it wasn't like he didn't have a file on Winchester. He perked up as he remembered the file as he turned to address Loki again.

"Loki, I have a file on all of these men, had JARVIS make one up at the beginning of this whole fiasco, why don't you just read that?" Tony tried to cajole the dark haired god.

"Stark, if you think that file is anywhere near accurate then you're not as smart as I've been led to believe," Loki scoffed at the billionaire. "I want to know why Death picked him, why he is considered Righteous. If you believe that file, you should want to know these answers too," Loki snapped, eyes intently studying Dean again. Tony's mouth closed audibly, he did want to know, nothing about Dean added up, if one could believe Winchester's file. This wasn't the way to do it however, Barton would never forgive him.

"Like I said before mate, you should have asked," Constantine spoke sharply, smirk still in place when Tony glanced back over at the man.

"I assume you believe I won't like what I have to deal with when Dean is back in control of his own mind," Loki remarked, rolling his eyes at the exorcist's waring. "I am a god, what do I have to fear from some pathetic human?" Loki sneered at Constantine causing the British man's smirk to grow into a fierce grin.

"You should be scared of someone who knows how to kill anything," Constantine stated, eyes hard and grin manic.

Next to Tony, Barton shifted as his eyes darted between the god and exorcist. Tony shuddered as he began to feel the heavy presence of magic coursing through the air. Loki's eyes were glowing green as he glared at Constantine. The trenchcoated man was staring back, eyes ablaze with fire, the air rippling around him. Tony and Barton took a hesitant step back, neither man wanting to get caught in the crossfire between two angry magicians. Luckily, it did not come to metaphorical magical blows as Constantine glanced over to Dean and a slow satisfied smile spread across the blondes lips.

Loki glanced over at the hunter to see what caused Constantine's superior smile. The trickster watched, incredulous, as Dean's eyes bled from blue to green, sweat dripping down the hunter's face and his body shaking. Loki's eyes widened in surprise as the barrel of Dean's gun, the one Loki himself spelled for Death, was raised to between the god's eyes.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't," Dean seethed his green eyes alight with fury, hand steady as he held the gun up to Loki's head.

"He's the only one who can perform the location spell to find the vault," Constantine piped up, causing Dean's gaze to flicker over to his friend. A tense minute passed as Loki stared Dean down before the hunter grunted in acceptance, lowering the gun. Loki let a small smirk slip resulting in the fire returning to Dean's eyes before the god felt a piercing pain echo through his shoulder shortly after a loud crack sounded in the still room. Loki's eyes widened in shock as he felt warm, sticky liquid drip down his arm. The god looked down at his shoulder in disbelief before looking back at Dean.

"What, you think a weapon made by the order of Death can't kill anything," Dean deadpanned as he gave a satisfied huff. "That'll teach you to keep that smirk off your face," the hunter growled.

Loki ground his teeth together, jaw clenched, he was furious. The trickster quickly summoned a compress for the wound, magic already gathering in order to heal the hole in his shoulder. It was Barton's quiet chuckle that made Loki jump back to reality. This mortal would pay for what he had done, but Loki would have to bide his time.

"Mate, don't say I didn't warn you," Constantine snickered as he checked over Dean. Loki grimaced, wiping blood off his arm as the wound continued to heal.

"How'd you do the mind trick?" Dean demanded, startling Loki, the god not expecting the question.

"That's the glow stick of destiny, Rock of Ages here used it on Barton back when he tried to destroy New York." Stark spoke up, gauntlets on the suit still raised and aiming at Loki.

"Wait, so it has the power to control minds? How's that work?" Dean continued to demand as he stared at Loki. The god shifted, not liking where this was going, he was hoping to keep the secret of the scepter just that, a secret. The hunter, apparently, wasn't going to let the matter rest as he kept prodding Loki with the same questions.

"Loki, you got that scepter from Thanos, right, so if there is something we should know about it then tell us," Stark requested in a softly persuading voice that made Loki cringe.

"The Mind Gem," Loki sighed, moving to remove the stone from its blue casing at the top of the scepter. The yellow gem dropped into the palm of the god's hand, sitting harmlessly and nondescript.

"Wait, so there's two of these things on Earth," Dean shouted, looking around wildly, expecting aliens to jump out.

"We really need that key Dean," Constantine breathed out as he continued to stare at Loki's palm.

"I know man, I'm trying," Dean whined, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Call Cas. He doesn't have to help us fight, but he's the only one with the answer. Call Cas," Loki watched as Constantine rounded on Dean, demanding the hunter call this Cas character.

Loki scrutinized Dean, the man's green eyes were comically wide, mouth gaping in protest. This Cas person was clearly important to the hunter. Loki narrowed his eyes in thought before addressing the green eyes man.

"If you do not call this man, I will find him and kill him," Loki hissed out the threat, expecting Dean to comply instantly. Instead both Dean and Constantine burst out laughing.

"Good luck," Dean wheezed in between chuckles. "Alright, alright I'll call him. O Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here I need the key to Heaven's weapons vault," Dean prayed, earning him a few weird looks from Stark and Barton. Loki's eyes narrowed impossibly more as the sound of wings signalled the arrival of a man dressed much like Constantine but sporting unruly dark hair and serious blue eyes.

"Hello Dean," the man who could only be Cas greeted the hunter in a grave voice.

Loki was staring, astounded, massive wings were protruding from the man's back. Loki glanced quickly at the other men, but their shock seemed to stem from a man appearing out of thin air, not the shock of the wings.

"Okay, so who are you and how'd you do that? Loki here can't even get past JARVIS anymore," Stark asked curiously.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel spoke before turning his eyes on Loki. "I do not take kindly to anyone harming Dean, do not do it again," the angel stated, a blade sliding out of his sleeve and into his hand. Loki felt his magic gather in his palms, ready to defend himself against this being that radiated power.

"Cas enough, we need him to perform the spell, then you can go all smitey on him," Dean had grabbed the angel, effectively dragging the being away from Loki.

"Cas, man, we need a spell to locate the key to Heaven's weapons vault, you know the one Balthazar stole," Dean spoke rapidly.

"Of course Dean, but I thought the key Balthazar had was just a fake to throw Raphael off our tail?" Castiel questioned, head tilting to the side.

"Yeah, me too, but the more I thought about it and from what I know of Balthazar the douche would totally hide the real key as a fake key," Dean responded quickly as Castiel nodded in agreement. Loki would have liked to have met this Balthazar, he seemed like quite the character.

"Hiding something in plain sight is easy for us, however, the spell Balthazar would have used had to conceal the key from Raphael and all other angels. There is only one way of doing that, do you have a piece of paper Dean?" Castiel asked the hunter who quickly grabbed a pad of paper and pen resting on the table next to the forgotten cards. The angel took the proffered items and quickly wrote filled up two pages worth of instructions before handing the pad back to Dean. The hunter glanced at the list of items he would need before reluctantly handing the pad to Loki. Loki took the pad, looking over the elaborate symbols and content for the spell, he would need time to study.

"Dean, who told you to store the stones in the vault?" Loki looked up at Castiel's question.

"Michael and Lucifer. When I grabbed the Soul Gem from Jason's grave I went to the Cage in Hell. They were surprisingly helpful," Dean shrugged, thinking nothing of the fact that he had just casually mentioned Hell, Lucifer, and Michael in relatively new company.

"Yes, they do not like anyone but themselves trying to destroy the world," Castiel grimaced warily. The angel tilted his head as if listening to something, "I need to get back, my brother's are restless. If you need anything else, I will be here," Castiel solemnly promised the hunter before disappearing with the rustle of wings.

"Angels are real?" Barton spoke up after a few minutes of silence, voice laced with awe.

"Yeah, most of them are dicks, Cas is cool though," Dean remarked with a shrug before turning to Loki. "How much time are you going to need before we can do this spell?" the hunter asked.

"A few days should suffice," Loki said, looking at the hunter in a new light. The god would let the knowledge of Lucifer and Michael slide for now, but Dean Winchester was not to be underestimated.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing and all mistakes are my own. These characters belong to DC, the CW, and Marvel

As spells went, this one was more along the lines of what Steve had in mind growing up, before waking up in the 21st century and Loki happened. The ritualistic circle, symbols, Latin incantations, and bizarre items all fit the bill for how he believed magic would be performed. It was kind of nice to see that his 40s beliefs weren't completely obsolete. Steve looked over at Tony and hid a grin; at least he was dealing with this whole spell ritual better than their resident genius. Tony looked like a fish out of water. Never mind the lamb's blood dripping down Loki's face which clearly disgusted the billionaire, but he seemed to be personally insulted by the seemingly crude rendering of the circle and sigils, also drawn in blood, and their lack of flare. Steve shook his head; leave it to Tony to be disgruntled about a spell cast in blood not being flashy enough.

It had taken a few days to gather the necessary ingredients for the spell. Steve figured it would have normally taken Dean and Constantine longer had it not been for Tony's money and influence. Both the hunter and the exorcist were clearly dreaming of having Tony's money every time a new item was delivered days before the actual scheduled delivery date. Steve even heard Dean mumble to Constantine once about the wonders of not having to steal the more rare items, to which Constantine smirked and nodded in agreement. He couldn't imagine the lives these men live then again Steve's own life was nothing short of strange.

"So, angels," Clint whispered, walking up to stand next to Steve. Steve glanced at the archer whose eyes were glued to the archaic scene in front of them.

"I heard, I never thought," Steve began, trailing off with a slight shake of his head. He thought aliens and monsters were hard enough to wrap his head around, but angels. Their existence brought into question a whole slew of unknown variables. Steve was raised to believe there was only one god and yet he had technically met two since he was awoken. But, now Steve knew angels existed which led to the concept that God must exist too and if God exists, where is He? Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not want to have to deal with these thoughts right now, at least he had two experts on angels and the supernatural at his disposal. He would ask Dean or Constantine when all of this was done.

Dean finished off the last sigil as Jason and Wade walked into the room battle ready and armed to the teeth. Everyone knew the second the key was located the city would be under attack again and this time with the full force of Thanos' army. Dean stood up, cracking his back as he made eye contact with Loki who began to quietly chant in Enochian, the language sounding foreign coming from his mouth. The room began to hum with magical energy as a green aura surrounded Loki and the sigils surrounding him began to glow. Dean side-eyed Stark and Barton, both were shifting on their feet, clearly uncomfortable with magic, while Rogers and Romanov both stood rigidly with sharp eyes and remote faces as they watched the god in the center of the room. Dean just hoped Loki had the juice to complete the spell, the sooner they had the key the better.

Loki finished chanting, a bright iridescent light pulsing out from the center of the circle and illuminating Grand Central Station on the hologram of New York City.

"JARVIS give me the current plans of Grand Central," Tony said as his AI changed the hologram and the floor plans of Grand Central lit up the room. The iridescent light plunged through the plans, stopping at the rental lockers, specifically locker 69.

"Of bloody course," Constantine huffed with a weary grin. Dean chuckled in agreement, that was Balthazar for you.

"Like the guy's style, wish I could've met him," Stark snickered causing Dean to roll his eyes at the billionaire.

"Alright, we have a location and everyone knows the plan," Rogers stated, looking everyone in the eye waiting for confirmation.

"Good, stick to the plan and watch each other's back. Let's move," Rogers finished, picking his shield up and moving towards the quinjet with Romanov.

Dean made quick eye contact with Jason, Wade, and Constantine nodding to each man as they filed out of the room. Dean heard Stark's suit assemble around him, the low mechanical whir of the mechanisms sliding into place before the repulsors sounded and Iron Man took to the sky.

The plan had gone to shit and Jason wasn't at all surprised. As soon as Dean had opened locker 69 another portal had opened up above the New York skyline, masses of aliens pouring through. Jason and Deadpool had split, defending Dean's blind spots as the hunter opened the locker. Constantine took off with Loki in order to examine the portal, hoping to find any weaknesses. Jason snorted behind his helmet, there was no way Thanos was going to allow this portal to collapse like the previous one.

"Hurry the fuck up Dean," Jason snarled as he fired off round after round into the surrounding aliens. Next to him Deadpool was laughing in glee, slicing through otherworldly armour causing fluids to fly and smack Jason in the chest. As if he didn't have enough alien gunk on him already.

"Man, hold on," Dean snapped back as the hunter grit his teeth, pulling the locker door open causing all three men to quickly shield their eyes as a blinding white light burst forth. The aliens surrounding them dropped to the ground, motionless.

"About freaking time something good happens," Dean grins with a raised brow.

"Oh you are definitely right, we're screwed now," Deadpool chirps up as a low rumbling starts to shake the building. Jason's palm meets his helmet with an audible groan. He glares up at Dean who has the decency to look sheepish.

"You just had to open your mouth," Jason snarls, turning in time to see Loki and Constantine appearing in the aisleway.

"What's happening?" Jason demands.

"Thanos," Loki hisses, eyes wide with repressed fear. The god's face was stark white with slight tremors coursing through his body. Jason knew PTSD when he saw it and seeing it on a supposed god was not reassuring. Clenching his jaw, Jason turned to address Constantine.

"We need to follow the plan, get the gems into Heaven's vault, seal the vault and get these fucking aliens off Earth. Thanos being here doesn't change that," Jason remarked, glancing around at each man.

"I think I change that plan very much, boy," a deep, shattering voice echoed through the aisle, Jason feeling the voice reverberate deep within his bones. All four men turned, facing the colossal being in front of them.

"Dude, your purple," Dean breathlessly exclaimed before sobering up and raising his gun and sword.

"Give me the Soul and Mind Gem and I will make your death's quick and relatively painless," Thanos smirked, stalking forward.

"Sorry man, but, we're not letting you destroy our world in some weird attempt to gain Death's affections," Dean gave the alien a cheeky grin, astounding not only Jason but Thanos and Loki as well. Dean's green eyes made contact with Jason, the hunter had a plan and Jason knew no one was going to like it.

Dean eyed the purple and gold alien in front of him sensing a finality deep in his shattered soul. Time for one more self-sacrificing idiotic plan. Dean moved forward of the group, brushing against Loki, slipping his hand into the god's pocket as he passed to address Thanos.

"I will not ask again boy," Thanos growled as Dean cautiously approached the hulking alien.

"Oh, you mean this Soul Gem," Dean snarked, holding up the container enclosing the gem meeting vast, bottomless eyes. Dean glanced back a Constantine, the exorcist's eyes widening as Dean winked at the man.

"Let's take this somewhere no one will mind if we destroy it a little," Dean smirked, opening the encasing of the Soul Gem as Thanos lunged for Dean. However, it wasn't just the Titan's hand he felt close around his wrist but a tall, leather clad chest hit his back as Dean's hand closed around the Soul Gem casting the three beings into an abyss.

The cave was the same as before, ice cold and dank. Thankfully, this trip through Hell and into the Cage was swift, with no memories creeping into Dean's mind. Dean quickly looked around and finding Loki sprawled inelegantly on the floor. He hastily made his way over to the fallen god who was groaning by the time Dean bent down to help him up.

"Where did you take us?" Loki slurred as Dean hoisted him over to lean on the cave wall.

"You'll find out soon enough, where's Thanos?" Dean deflected, looking around for the alien. A loud growl echoed throughout the chamber, causing Loki to stiffen in Dean's arms. Dean whipped around to see the Titan storm into the chamber, walls quaking under his steps.

"You think taking me here will save your world?" Thanos rumbled, looking around the cavern with amusement.

"I will say this mortal, you have been entertaining much like the little god there," Thanos smirked, hand flicking out in Loki's direction causing the trickster to flinch.

"You have no idea where we are," Dean gave a shit eating grin, causing Thanos' eyes to narrow in anger and suspicion.

"It matters not. My army will destroy your world and I will have the Soul and Mind Gem, then all that's left is Death," Thanos bragged with a satisfied glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Dean declared. Loki's head whipped to the side, looking the hunter over with incredulous eyes.

"So, you have finally seen sense. That will not save you," Thanos chuckled.

"I wasn't talking to you," Dean responded before a radiant light and ear splitting sound erupted from within the cave, adhering to Dean's very being.

"Being chained to a comet, my ass," Dean grumbled as he felt Michael's grace fill him, all-consuming power coursing through his veins.

Loki watched in awestruck horror as the light faded, revealing just Dean. The trickster glanced at Thanos who was regaining his scarcely slipped composure. Loki hoped that Dean's plan wasn't just a bright light and shrieking noise, it would take a lot more to defeat Thanos. Loki looked back at Dean, the hunter still close after propping the god up against the wall. Loki startled a bit, the man's body language and demeanor was entirely different, not to mention the blue iridescent light which illuminated the hunter's normally green eyes. Dean was commanding, a general waiting for battle, back straight and eyes fierce. Loki's magic was picking up on an ethereal power radiating out of the hunter's every pore. Everything about Dean made the trickster want to submit and bow down, to stand to the side and let this righteous man rule. Loki clenched his jaw at the feeling, refusing to be cowed by anyone or anything. Loki knew he wasn't looking at Dean anymore, or at least, not the Dean he had come to know and clearly underestimate.

"And who might you be?" Thanos barked, clearly having come to the same conclusion as Loki.

"Oh, someone you really don't want to be pissing off," a smooth, sly voice sounded from behind Dean as a blond man emerged from the shadows, a shark's grin spreading across the newcomer's face.

Loki went rigid, his magic going haywire at the power these two men possessed. The trickster's mind was working overtime with everything he knew about Dean, which was regrettably not very much seeing as how the man had broke through his mind control. Loki's head snapped to the side, the answer glaring the god in the face.

"Lucifer," Loki whispered into the cave, the blond man's grin answering his statement. Loki gaped, that could only mean,

"Michael," Thanos hissed, staring at Dean, or Michael, inhabiting Dean's body.

"It has been a while Titan," Dean's voice clapped throughout the cave, a shiver running down Loki's spine at the sound of it.

"How?" Thanos demanded. Loki reveled at the confusion and trepidation coursing through Thanos' voice.

"Told Deano the last time he was down here that the only way to defeat you was to say 'yes' and look what he goes and does," Lucifer cackled, slapping his thigh in mirth.

"Our Father's gems are not to be used for destruction nor for your own whims. They will be returned to the vault in Heaven and you will no longer torment the galaxies," Dean declared, stepping up against Thanos.

Loki watched in astonishment as Thanos took a step back, away from the hunter turned Archangel. Loki felt a frigid hand clamp on his arm, looking over to see Lucifer glance at him with a feral smirk before turning back to watch his brother and Thanos. Loki turned as well, in time to see Dean draw his sword muttering a few words in Enochian. The metal of the sword seemed to shift, coming alive with a fierce burning light before the sword was entirely engulfed in blue flame.

Thanos stumbled backwards, reaching for his own weapon bringing it up in time to counter the downward blow delivered by Dean. Loki watched, awestruck, as thee two beings traded blow after blow, parries and thrusts. Dean was fluid and powerful, righteous passion burning in his eyes. Thanos in contrast was raw rage, brutal in his attacks. Both beings were evenly matched in their skills and their causes. Loki saw this and knew Michael and Dean by extension would need something to gain the upper hand. The trickster looked over at Lucifer, grabbing the fallen angel's attention.

"Your brother needs something to give him the upper hand, this will go on for eternity for they are too evenly matched," Loki urgently whispered as Lucifer nodded in agreement.

"Michael, dear, if you could stop dicking around that'd be great, just pretend you're fighting me. Pretend we're back in Lawrence, Kansas back during the good old days of the apocalypse and you were ready to rain down all of Dad's righteous wrath down on my head," Lucifer smirked at Loki, nodding for the trickster to watch the fight before them.

Loki turned back, eyes widening as he watched Dean, or rather Michael, begin to demolish the Titan. The Archangel's sword swinging in arches, cutting through Thanos' body, separating the Titan's head from his shoulders with little hindrance. Loki watched, a deep seated feeling of satisfaction welling up within him at the sight of the great Mad Titan's head rolling along the cave floor. Loki looked up to meet the eerie blue of Dean's normally green eyes as a calloused hand reached out to the god.

"We have work to finish," Dean spoke as he took Loki's hand, blackness overcoming the sorcerer.

Constantine sighed in relief as the aliens surrounding them dropped to the ground. Whatever Dean had planned must have worked, Constantine grinned glancing up to see the portal over New York close. The exorcist heard the sound of repulsors overhead, looking up he watched as Stark let Barton drop to the ground before following the archer, cutting off his repulsors. Captain Rogers and Romanov came into view after rounding the far corner, stopping to form a circle with the rest of the team.

"What do you think happened?" Rogers asked, looking at Constantine who pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting up with a content sigh.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know mate, I ain't Winchester," Constantine snarked as a bright white light lit up the area around them before dimming to reveal Dean and Loki.

Cheers sounded from the team, but Constantine was instantly on edge, something was off. Taking a pull from his cigarette, Constantine walked up to Dean before coming to a dead stop.

"Michael," Constantine spoke, astounded at what he was looking at.

"John, I need the Mind Gem," Dean, or Michael, addressed Constantine causing the magician's hackles to rise.

"Get out of him," Constantine demanded, seething. He knew, he bloody knew, Dean was going to do something stupid and self-sacrificing, but this, he's going to kill the bloody git.

"After I return the Soul and Mind Gem to Heaven's vault, that was our deal," Dean remarked, unimpressed by Constantine's bluster.

Constantine nodded, turning to Romanov who had the scepter strapped to her back. He refused to meet anyone's eyes, eyes burning with questions and demanding answers. Turning back to the Archangel, he handed the being the scepter before taking a step back. The Archangel stepped up to the locker, taking both gems out of their holding containers and palming them in his hands, Dean's hands. Constantine heard a sharp intake of breath, originating from Rogers as Dean placed the gems in the vault, muttering in Enochian effectively sealing them off. The team breathed a sigh of relief, one Constantine didn't partake in, wouldn't partake in until his friend was returned to him.

"Now get out of him," Constantine snarled, not trusting the Archangel to keep his word.

"You heard the man Michael, remove yourself from Dean Winchester," Death commanded, startling the group as he made his presence known.

Constantine watched Michael huff before ejecting himself from Dean in a flash of light and burst of ear piercing sound. Constantine rushed over to the hunter as Dean stumbled a bit before gaining his footing.

"You bloody stupid, irresponsible, pain in the arse, fool! What were you thinking?" Constantine exclaimed, socking Dean in the jaw as the hunter just grinned at him.

"Why Constantine, I didn't know you cared," the green eyed man chuckled, further pissing the exorcist off.

"Enough, Dean did what had to be done, it was the only way," Death firmly spoke, Constantine rolling his eyes in retaliation.

"I am rather impressed and you have my gratitude," Death nodded to each man regally.

"Oh, and please don't let me see any of you for some time," Death threw back over his shoulder as he walked out of the aisle, disappearing from view.

Constantine sighed, taking a deep drag from his cigarette, wasn't a bad fight all things considered. Constantine startled as Wade, Jason, and Dean come to stand next to him, all leaning on each other for support a quiet understanding passing through them as they walked out of the locker aisle and into the glaring sun streaming through the New York City skyline.

 **Meanwhile in Gotham**

"You, heh, cheated me," a low, nasty voice spoke from scarred, ruby red lips.

"I don't control Death sweetheart, no one does," a smooth British voice in a well tailored suit answered.

"How am I supposed to use the little bird if he's never home in his nest," the clown hissed at his visitor, demon or not, he would not be treated this way.

"Mate, you're not getting it, once Death chooses someone there's nothing to be done. I already pulled enough strings getting you that Soul Gem," Crowley drawled, irritation crawling out of his throat.

"And these, other men?" Joker questions, head tilted, eyes wandering along the perimeter of the building.

"The only one you don't have information on is Dean Winchester,and he's a denim clad nightmare" Crowley ground out, eyes flashing red.

"Nightmare, heh," Joker hummed, hands turning over a tattered piece of black and yellow fabric.

"You killed Jason Todd once before, why bring him back to do it again?" Crowley asked, watching as the painted face light up in manic glee.

"I am going to use him to break the Batman once and for all."

**That's all everyone! Thanks so much for reading :) This ends the Marvel aspect of the crossover. There will be a more DC focused story line coming up, but not for a bit (a month?) I am writing a Supernatural/Sherlock story so that will be completed before I continue with this AU.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been four months since the whole Thanos fiasco, and that was exactly what Dean was calling it, a fiasco. Sure, Dean and Sam have had their share of screw ups and less than stellar successes, but having to deal with superheroes was a whole new level of beating a dead horse. Dean snorted softly to himself; two heads were better than one, three better than two, but anything past four was a fuck up. So of course, Dean had to partner up with a bunch of self-righteous superheroes, guys in it for the glory and yeah, it was pretty epic and badass, but the unending hassle that has come out of it, well, Dean has been trying to leave that in the dust. Case and point is Dean's newfound leech, currently slumped across from him, chowing down on a stacked burger talking around chunks of beef.

"I'm just saying Dean-o, in the majority of the universes out there you and angel boy are totally doing the dirty. It just hurts me that this isn't one of them," Wade sighed dramatically around a bite of his burger.

Dean groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Four months, four months with Wade Wilson as his co-pilot. Don't get Dean wrong, he and Wade were freakishly efficient and uproariously fun together, but Dean hasn't heard from Sam in a week and his skin is starting to crawl.

"Wade, not that I don't enjoy our conversations and honestly, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, don't you have someone to kill?" Dean rubbed his hand down his face.

"There's always people to kill, but you're stressing and I'm not going anywhere," Wade grinned back in what Dean assumed was supposed to be a reassuring manner, it was in fact anything but.

"I'm sure Sammy is alive Dean, maybe not necessarily fine, but definitely alive," Wade hummed thoughtfully, completely oblivious to Dean's pinched expression.

"I need a little bit better than alive Wade," Dean growled, hand crushing the napkin on the diner's table.

"He's been out of the game for two years and I haven't been hunting anything big enough to warrant it going after Sam," Dean flagged down their waitress and asked for a slice of pie to go.

"Well, other than the big purple alien with a love for Death who you helped put a stop to, I can think of nothing," Wade's mask creaked and Dean just new the merc was rolling his eyes.

"Key word there would be 'stop'," Dean grinned.

"Yeah, well, we still don't know who brought Jason back to life or where they got the soul gem from or why they did it in the first place. Frankly, there's a lot of loose ends that need to be tied up," Wade mused, rubbing his scarred chin.

"Fair enough, but none of that has to do with me," Dean stated, "well, short of me being able to hold the soul gem," he amended with a shrug.

"Eh, I guess. Maybe its Loki," Wade gave Dean a manic grin accompanied by a vigorous nod. Dean answered with an unimpressed, blank look.

"Please Dean-o, he totally liked you," Wade giggled, "so maybe he wanted to see what the younger Winchester was like. Wonder what will happen when Loki finds out about Sam's similarities with Thor?" Wade whispered, starring off into space.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense," Dean rolled his eyes at the red and black mask.

"Hot sex," Wade confirmed with a nod.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed, eyes wide in horror.

"They'd have hot sex," Wade smirked at Deans' appalled face, "you know, Loki would take all his unresolved sexual tension towards his brother out on you brother."

"And we have officially gone off the deep end," Dean muttered, green eyes wide with astonishment. Honestly, he should know better by now.

"We should go to Gotham," Wade piped up, causing Dean to get mental whiplash at the abrupt change of topic. But, anything was better than imaging his little brother and the God of Mischief together.

"Over my cold corpse," Dean ground out.

"That can be arranged," Wade unsheathed a knife and gave it a casual twirl.

"Don't get cute," Dean shook his head.

"No, really, we should," Wade continued, pulling out a wad of cash and leaving it on the table after the waitress dropped off Dean's pie.

"Who in their right mind, and yes I know I'm talking to you, would want to go to Gotham again," Dean remarked pulling on his jacket as they got out of the booth.

"Come on, it will be fun. We can see Jason and you two can work on your angsty bromance while I crack some heads. I mean there has to be something supernatural going on in Gotham," Wade cajoled.

"Rarely, Gotham's too crazy even for monsters," Dean huffed as they made their way over to the Impala.

"Plus, I don't think Batman likes either of us," Dean said with a pointed look thrown over at Wade as he started up his baby, the engine purring to life.

"Maybe not you, but I'm pretty sure we're one in the same," Wade smiled and shrugged.

"Hero worship is making you delusional," Dean snorted as he pulled onto the main drag heading east.

"You're just jealous. So, I take it by our current direction we will be paying a little visit to Gotham," Wade nudged Dean's shoulder.

"Just a quick stop, at least until I hear from Sam," Dean reluctantly grumbled, turning up the radio to drown out Wade's cheers.

"You remember when we first met?" Wade snickered at Dean's exaggerated groan as the hunter pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do we really have to re-live that story?" Dean moved to insert a tape into the player, but Wade slapped his hand away and turned the music down. **Oh no, he's not getting out of this one.** _Plus, I'm sure the readers want to know this story._

"They have waited a long time that's for sure," Wade nodded, ignoring Dean's side eye. **Plus, flashbacks are always a good way to pass the time on a road trip.** _Too right, although, I don't know how accurate this retelling will be with us being the ones to tell it._

"Well, we didn't like you at first that's for damn sure. Far to pretty," Wade began as he reached over and pinched Dean's cheek before settling back into the Impala's leather.

"Bullshit. You loved me, it was like Becky with Sam all over again," Dean gave an overdramatic shudder.

 **It's so true.** _Yeah, we can't lie, not to that beautiful face._ "That doesn't mean it was all sunshine and unicorns because for some unknown reason, you were definitely not my biggest fangirl," Wade pouted.

"Maybe it was because of the bullet you lodged into my thigh," Dean grumbled, hand ghosting up to turn the music back up.

"Nah, I'm sure it wasn't that," Wade swatted Dean's hand once again, eyes drifting towards the window. _It was definitely that._ **Or the fact that you smacked his ass and squealed.**

 ****FLASHBACK****

 _Where are we again?_ **Maine, you know the home state of the master of horror himself!** "R.L. Stine?!" _No… Stephen King._ "Ah, yes of course. Still, who doesn't like Goosebumps?" **Amen to that!** _I'd say the people who probably hunt the things that go bump in the night._ "What?" **What?** _What? Nothing._

Wade rolled his eyes as he unlocked the cracked motel door and made his way outside into the brisk fall night just as a beautiful, classic Chevy pulled up a few doors down. Wade stepped back into the shadows of the motel's roof as the car rumbled to a stop and two flannel and denim clad men stepped out. The driver stepped back to open the trunk of the car and pulled out two duffle bags. Wade caught the slight movement of the man readjusting the gun tucked into the back of his jeans.

 _Well, well, well this town just got interesting_ **. And attractive, cause you know, we definitely brought it down some when we pulled into town.** "Shut up, we're awesome. Sure, that man looks like he'd fit the Vitruvian Manspecifications, but does he have heart or a good pure soul?" _Do we?_ **His bow legs don't fit V-man's specs.** "There, see, already an imperfection!"

Wade quieted as he watched both men enter their motel room before moving out of the shadows and adjusting his straps. "Whelp, time to go see what all these murders have been about." _Why are we doing this again?_ "Because someone took out our mark and we didn't get paid, so I would like to know who."

Four days. It had been four days and Wade was no closer to figuring out what the hell was going on. Well, that wasn't exactly true. His knew his new neighbors were here for the same reason and they seemed to think there was some sort of supernatural element to the deaths.

 **Werewolves.** _No, nope._ **Get on board they're real.** "We're real." **Exactly and so are aliens.** _So, what, our mark was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?_ **Yeah, and got his heart eaten because of it.** Wade shrugged his shoulders, stranger things have happened."Let's look into our neighbors and see what they've found."

Wade waited patiently for the two men to leave their motel room before breaking in. A quick scan of the room showed two beds, both slept in although only one was remade, and the small table covered in scattered papers and books with a closed laptop. Wade poked through the papers, mostly the obituaries and coroner's reports. Wade made a note that all the victims were missing their hearts. There was a duffle bag in the corner next to the first bed, Wade bent down and heaved it onto the bed. A worn leather journal was sticking out of the top and Wade's mouth dropped, stretching his mask over his face.

 _No freaking way they are real._ "We're real." **Oh my God. Oh, should I not say that?**

 _They're not exactly what I pictured._ **Yeah, Sammy doesn't have quite the long flowing mane I imagined.**

Wade just continued to stare at the Winchester's journal. He stared until the boxes started shouting about the purr of an engine outside the room. Wade startled before he shoved the journal back into the duffle bag and tossed it back into the corner. He slid over to the window and peeked out, too late. Dean and Sam Winchester, **Holy shit can you believe it,** were exiting the car and about 8 feet from the door. _We're screwed, but at least we can't die._

Wade dove for the bed, **Strike a pose,** laid out on his stomach, kicked up his legs, and tucked his knuckles underneath his chin as he faced the door. The door handle turned and Wade heard the deep gruff voice before Dean entered followed by Sam. A glint in the moonlight streaming through the windows told Wade that their guns were already raised and pointed at him. The lights flickered on and Wade couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the hunters faces.

"I gotta say, it's an honor, truly, Dean and Sam Winchester as I live and breathe," Wade gave a dreamy sigh.

"Do we know you?" Dean growled, green eyes trailing over Wade's red and black suit. Wade watched as both men's knuckles tightened around their guns as they took in his various weapons and mask.

"Nope, can't think of any universe that we would have met in outside of these crossovers of course," Wade grinned at the matching confused looks.

"Wait, you mean like parallel and alternate universes?" Sam's voice held a hint of curiosity.

"Righty-oh Moose," Wade chuckled. _Man, he catches on quick._ **Such a big, beautiful brain.**

"Oh man, please tell me this isn't another one of the Trickster's gimmicks," Dean growled stepping closer to the bed.

"Oh this is the real deal, although, I've hoped from dimension to dimension myself. I've even got a nifty device that transports me," Wade gestured to his belt, "or, well, at least I do in one of those dimensions."

"So, do you want help back to your world or what?" Dean asked, lowering his gun.

"Nope, this is just how it's supposed to be," Wade gave the hunter a considering look. _I can't believe he believes us._ **It just shows how much he cares, brings a tear to my eye.**

"You think you're supposed to be here knowing that you're just some character in a story?" Sam's eyed Wade with a confused head tilt.

"We're all stories in the end, just gotta make it a good one," Wade grinned.

"All right then Doctor," Dean huffed and Wade could see a small smile tug at his lips.

"Plus, you and Sam have stories about you and I'm not just talking the fanfiction," Wade's grin grew into a crooked smile as he whipped out a copy of Carver Edlund's Supernatural.

"Where the hell did you pull that from?" Dean's lips curled in disgust.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Wade wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, that would be why I asked," Dean glared while Sam shook his head.

"Sorry, we're just not exactly fans," Sam winced as Wade thumbed through the book.

"Why not! This shits got everything," Wade tucked the book back into a pocket. **The man pain is worth it all by itself.**

"So if you aren't looking for a way to get back to another universe or dimension, what are you doing here?" Sam's gun was tucked back in the waist of his jeans.

"Well apparently, my mark ended up as a meal for Jacob," Wade heaved a long sigh.

"What? Who?" Dean's eyebrows were pulled together.

"Jacob Black, werewolf and love interest of one Bella Swan in the critically acclaimed Twilight series," Wade was affronted. _Pretty sure Twilight is not_ _critically acclaimed._

"Oh man, you have no idea how fucking terrible those books are for hunters," Dean shook his head with a frown, "they make it seem like being a blood sucking monster is a picnic."

 **Yeah, a picnic with humans on the menu.** "Heh, I can see how that'd make sense. But, unfortunately Fido ate my mark and seeing as how I didn't complete the hit, I don't get paid," Wade pouted, the face completely lost on the Winchesters.

"Right, so you're a mercenary, could have guessed that based on the weapons," Sam's eyebrows raised in indication at Wade's ridiculous number of guns and knives.

"Oh, right, where are my manners. The name's Deadpool," Wade sprung up off the bed, flourishing his hand up and down his body.

"Deadpool," Dean drawled with an unimpressed look.

"Do you have another name you like to be called by?" Sam inquired.

"Well there's Captain Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth, Wade the Wisecracker, Spider-man but that's only when some idiot mistakes me for being my baby boy, and plenty others but you're probably just asking for my actual name. Hi, Wade Wilson," Wade grinned, his mask stretching over his face.

 _Well that was very considerate._ "Sure was, that Sammy's a winner."

"Uh, thanks," Sam shot a concerned glance at his brother.

"Sorry, the voices," Wade gave a dismissive wave, "they're excited to meet you too."

"Okay then. Different brand of crazy, but still crazy," Dean shakes his head with a sigh of acceptance.

"You got us there," **But more shady government experiment crazy than any other brand of crazy.** _That probably won't help our case._

"Anyways, we should probably go after Old Yeller now," Wade continued, blissfully ignoring the cocked heads and squinted eyes aimed in his direction.

"No way, we are not taking you on our hunt. I don't care if you're a mercenary, this isn't amateur hour," Dean shook his head vehemently.

 **Tell 'em we can't die!** _Yeah, that should make them trust us more…_ "Would it make you feel better if I told you I can't die?" Wade stroked his chin.

"Only if it's true," Dean shrugged while Sam gasped his brother's name.

Wade grinned at the brothers and quickly whipped out a knife, slashing his arm through his red suit. Dean and Sam tensed, Sam a touch to slow as he reached for the knife. Wade watched with smug satisfaction as the cut quickly healed before the two hunter's eyes.

"Okay, you're hired," Dean's awed voice made Wade smile.

"Honey, you couldn't afford me, but I'll make an exception. Now, let's go kill the beast!" Wade pitched his voice low as he raised the bloody knife into the air.

"What the hell man! You shot me!" Dean clutched his thigh as a fresh wave of copper scent hit Wade's nose. **Well, this isn't exactly going as planned** _. When does it ever?_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I thought you were the werewolf," Wade's hands clutched the sides of his face as he bent over to look at Dean's thigh.

"You thought I was the werewolf! How could you think that; I was standing right next to you?" Dean snapped as he applied more pressure to his thigh.

 **He's got us there.** _Do you hear that?_ **Oh, there's the werewolf. Grab the man and let's go!**

Wade and Dean's heads snapped up and left as a low menacing growl rippled through the air. Dean muttered a curse as he shuffled to face the monster, hand moving to clutch Wade's shoulder and steady himself. Wade didn't hesitate, he looped Dean's arm around his shoulders and heaved the hunter up across his back into a fireman's carry ignoring Dean's grunt of protest. Wade took off just as he heard the creature lunge from the shadows, Dean choking out a curse as the hunter fired back at the monster.

"We've gotta circle back around to Sam," Dean grunted over Wade's shoulder as the monster howled behind them.

"On it Dean-o, you just sit tight and don't worry you're pretty little head about it," Wade shifted Dean as he ran.

 _He could continue to shoot at the werewolf._ Wade hummed in acknowledgment just as Dean fired of a few rounds, clipping the monster. **Look he listens!**

Wade rounded a bend on the dirt path just as a large shadow emerged from the opposite side. The breathless exclamation of Dean, and the overall large frame indicated it was Sam and not their erstwhile pursuer.

"He's behind us Sam," Dean groaned as Wade set the hunter down on his feet. Dean continued to clutch Wade's shoulder as all three men turned to face the werewolf ripping through the underbrush.

"What are you doing man?" Dean startled as Wade, hands somewhat free, reached behind Dean and into the hunter's waistband, sliding out the additional pistol.

"Relax Dean-o, your bullets seem to work better than mine," Wade whispered before laying a smack onto Dean's ass. **That was one hell of a firm ass.**

Guns raised, all three men took aim at the werewolf as the creature snarled and growled, claws slashing through the air as it made one last attempt before falling lifelessly to the ground. Wade and the Winchesters walked over as the werewolf features receded to reveal a young man.

"Now what?" Wade turned to look at Dean.

"Salt and burn the body, then get rid of anything that remains," Sam's voice was subdued.

Wade nodded as they got to work. It didn't take as long as the merc thought it would and soon enough they were climbing back into the Impala and headed towards the motel. Once inside the Winchester's room, Wade lowered Dean to the bed as Sam went for the first aid kit.

"How did this even happen?" Sam looked at his brother as Dean shucked off his pants.

"He thought I was the werewolf. See, this is why I don't like amateurs," Dean ground out.

"Hey! Without me you wouldn't have been able to out hobble that werewolf," Wade was insulted, he'd saved the man's life. _Technically, he wouldn't have gotten shot if you weren't there, so no, you didn't._

"I wouldn't even have been shot if you weren't there," Dean snapped as Sam cleaned and dressed the wound. _See, there you go._ **Yeah, we have nothing to say to that**

"Oh and another thing, don't ever smack my ass again," Dean glared as Sam shook in silent laughter.

"You mean without your permission," Wade wiggled his eyebrows.

"I mean ever," Dean blinked incredulously as choked sounds started to escape Sam.

"Come on Dean-o, don't be like that. You can't just take everything off the table before we even know each other," Wade whined.

"Oh, it doesn't matter cause we are never seeing each other again," Wade gasped at Dean's vehement statement.

"Oh, I'm sure we will see each other again," Wade gave a firm nod. **Yeah, after all this is just a flashback.** _So, technically, we're seeing each other now._

 ****END FLASHBACK****

"And that was the start of our beautiful, timeless friendship," Wade batted his eyes at the hunter, not that Dean could appreciate it.

"You didn't say anything, we're not even on the highway outta town yet," Dean shook his head, a slight grin lighting up his face.

"SHIT!" _This is gonna be a long one._


End file.
